


One Way to Start a Harmonious Life

by zephyrus_prolixity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_prolixity/pseuds/zephyrus_prolixity
Summary: Harry Potter head of HJP Consulting an international firm offering many services. Harry mainly does freelance private investigation, combating the Dark forces.Now Harry has been captured and made prisoner by a Dark Coven. He may or may not have been used  against his will in Dark Arts Rituals of a sexual nature for the advancement of the Coven's goals.Hermione Granger his life-long best friend and able second in command at HJP, has to pull his arse out of the fires once again.... but this time the things she has to do.... wonder if she thinks He's worth it?





	1. Prologue

** ONE WAY TO START A HARMONIOUS LIFE **

 

Warning

Tagged for discussion of and possible onscreen squickiness of Non-consensual rituals of sexual nature. Discussion of Noncon and Consensual Dominate/ Submissive sex; Magically Forced Impregnation; Discussion of and possible on-screen use of One party used as sex slave for other party’s sexual satisfaction.

#Explicit #AU  #Harmony  #H-E-A

 

**PROLOGUE:**

 

Harry James Potter—Thirty-year-old Archmagus--was famous the world over as the only individual to ever survive being struck with “ _The Killing Curse_ ”. No doubt Harry’s record would stand forever unchallenged, especially since he had done so not just once but twice. Most people believed Harry was the most powerful magical person in the world. 

Politically he was sought after for his status as Head of the Peverell, Gryffindor, Black, and Potter Magical Houses and for inheriting the fabulous fortunes that came with those lines.

Harry was respected as a former British Auror and Hit-Wizard; he was once considered the front runner for Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the British Ministry of Magic. Harry had recently retired as Chief War-Mage for the International Council of Magic; for the last eighteen-months, he had been operating his own international freelance investigations firm.

Harry and his operatives were seeking out and acting against practitioners of Dark Arts all over the world. Their focus was on those that were seemingly ignored or in some sectors were actually protected by the magical governments of their respective regions.

Harry’s present case had brought him back to Britain for the first time in almost three years. He had been given information that some of his old adversaries--followers of the unlamented Voldemort--were gathering;  “getting the band back together” was the euphemism his source had used….

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the birth name of the insane “Dark Lord” bent on world domination; who had been the prophesied enemy Harry was fated to meet and fight to the death…. Riddle had renamed himself “Lord Voldemort” giving the first hint of his insatiable desire for immortality… he started seeking to be immortal while he was still a student at Hogwarts. Voldemort disguised his dissatisfaction with what he saw as his embarrassing half-blood heritage—Muggle father and inbred almost-squib mother—under a cloak of rhetoric that touted Pure-Blooded Supremacy. He gathered followers he called Death Eaters; who on the whole blindly followed his commands and example. Voldemort and his followers ruthlessly supported his agenda by countless Dark Arts practices-- including ritual torture and ritual murder of both Magical and Muggle people. Riddle had no limits to his depravity.

So, of-course, Harry had remained extremely invested personally in looking into _any_ talk about those who had followed Riddle; whether it was just the merest whispers, vaguest rumors or outlandish gossip….  

In the two plus weeks he’d been poking about, he’d managed to confirm it was some members of the dark families who had supported Riddle, if not overtly, at least with resources and with the weight of their influence. Some of those families had no males left with health, age or ability to join any resurgence in the “Pureblood Supremacy” movement. Those seemed to be the families around which this new threat was being built. Certain widows, wives and daughters of slain or imprisoned Death Eaters had—according to Harry’s sources—formed a Dark Coven with the Pretentious name of The Sisterhood of Witching Justice. Their beliefs, practices and aims were said to be just as dark and foul as those of Voldemort himself and their dead or imprisoned family members.

Harry had been given an important lead. He’d rapidly made his way to check it out, without notifying anybody where he was going. His information was a Durmstrang educated Witch named Evanda Rosier—a daughter of deceased Death Eater Evan Rosier—and another witch were the leaders of the coven. Harry had yet to identify the second witch, but there was no doubting the pair working together were the driving force behind the coven. There was supposed to be a gathering of the coven in one of the old Death Eater families’ abandoned houses in the wilds of Cumbria. The gathering set for midnight, was supposed to include the full coven. Harry was going to attempt to observe the gathering and hopefully identify most if not all of the thirteen coven members, so he could start to gather evidence to get them arrested and neutralized.

Harry was wishing he hadn’t loaned his invisibility cloak to Frank Lee Bland one of his operatives; for use on a dangerous assignment in the Baltics. At the time, he hadn’t known he’d need it himself.

So, there he was—disillusioned—depending on his training and experience and trying his best to be hyper aware of his environment as he moved to enter the dark old building where he’d been watching witches enter for the last quarter hour.

Harry had barely gotten inside the dark and silent building, when he was hit with multiple shouted spells... at least two, “Petrificus Totalus!” a couple of “Incarcerous!” and then a final “Stupify!”

Harry woke. He realized he had no idea where he was... nor did he immediately gain any clues as to how long he’d been unconscious. He kept himself motionless and didn’t dare even twitch his eyes as he used his ears and nose to see what he could tell about his situation. He felt himself to be held with all his limbs fully extended, but without pain, there was no feel of cords or chains, so he surmised he was trapped in position by magic. Since he kept his eyes closed and could not feel anything beneath his toes, he had no way of gauging if he were an inch, a foot, or a hundred feet above the floor. By the staleness of the air he was inhaling; he was indoors, and probably in a dungeon judging from the whiff of mildew he could detect. Because of the draft he could tell he was naked. He did not feel the pinch of earpieces, so he doubted his glasses were on his face.

Since he didn’t hear anything to tell him if there was someone nearby, he risked cracking his left-eye the barest amount possible. He chose the left because he could see just a bit better with it without aid of any kind of lenses.

He found nothing helpful from peeking; because he was wearing some kind of cloth about his eyes. It must have been spelled to be undetectable by feel alone. He only knew it was there because he could see a bit of light below the edge of the cloth just next to his nose… it wasn’t enough to actually reveal anything to him other than the existence of the blindfold. Harry paused to mentally list what he’d discovered about his condition and environment...

  * Being held prisoner (most likely of the Rosier bint and her coven)
  * Alone—Isolation makes interrogation, manipulation, torture any or all of the above easier.
  * Not just confined in a cell but restrained (held by magic no signs of any kind of physical bonds.)
  * Wandless
  * Blindfolded
  * Naked



One thing struck Harry as he was cataloguing what he could judge about his circumstances and status…. He was fully hard. His cock was as stiff as he could ever remember being. There was nothing to offer any explanations for his state. He felt randy-- _Very_ randy in fact. Harry figured it was either a spell or potion induced arousal. There were no perceptible sensations of any recent sexual activities… he didn’t feel any lingering moisture on his body, no feelings like he’d cum or been cum on; and no smells of sex that he could identify. But--for some reason--his mind and magic were both telling him his condition was not just a case of “morning wood”. Merlin knew; he’d awakened uncountable times in his life, with a hard-on that needed “slapping into submission” before he could get on with the day’s business. On a fair few mornings, he’d had the willing assistance of a witch to “reduce the swelling” as it were…  This instance, however, his condition was not like any of those others. Harry didn’t know why he’d reached that conclusion, but his magic was telling him it was correct.

Being aroused with no justification that he was aware of; begged the question: _‘why did his captors want him in that state?’_  the witches could have left him naked, bound and in a heap on the floor… _why hold him suspended in mid-air and magically induce and sustain such arousal?_ Harry really didn’t like the conclusions he was drawing; and the ramifications to which those conclusions led. Being in this condition at this time and place, paired with his being magically restrained? Harry found it all more than a little alarming.

The more awake he became, the more he began to notice how "off" he was feeling... his magic was definitely giving him sensations that he had been involved in casting something or used to channel someone else's casting. That spoke of ritual spell work. Since he had no recall of participating, he'd either been used  in the ritual in some fashion or the memories of the ritual had been modified or obliviated from him. None of these things gave Harry any comfort. Any way he looked at his situation as far as he could determine it to be, he was well and truly buggered.

__________________________________________________________________

Hermione Jane Granger was soon to be thirty-one years old. She was touted as one of the brightest minds in the world. She was an internationally renowned scholar with masteries in multiple fields of magic. She had worked in creature’s rights and spell-crafting research in Britain. She had served the World Court of Magic as a prosecutor. Hermione also at times represented some individuals as a solicitor. She had passed both British Auror Training, and the War-Mage protocols of the International Council of Magic. While she had the training…. she had not worked as a field operative for the British Ministry nor for the I.C.M. She had served as an analyst and as a planning and intelligence officer for both.

When her best friend Harry Potter had left all official positions and went into business working for himself; he’d recruited her to be his number two in his company. Harry had placed her in charge of handling, sorting, and organizing the information gathered; and making sense of it so he could use it to go after the targets that needed to be neutralized. They both found their present arrangement to be rewarding in ways that none of the other jobs in their careers had done.

Hermione was in Madrid looking into some ancient records related to some property a client was interested in when she was contacted by Harry’s office manager Pauline Powers; Effectively shelving all other business the firm was conducting and demanding all personnel be re-tasked immediately if there was any possible means to do it.

__________________________________________________________________

The enchanted compact vibrated insistently until Hermione dug it from her pocket and flipped it open revealing the striking icy-blue eyes and raven hair of “Polly” Powers staring from the round mirror… “Ms. Granger, I’m sorry, to interrupt your work, but, I must ask have you had contact with Mr. Potter at any point in the last seventy-two hours?”

Startled, Hermione shook her head as she responded… “ No, Pauline, I haven’t. Has Harry not contacted you? Has everyone else been questioned? Who was the last person to speak to him? Where was he going when he was last in contact?”

‘Polly’ Powers made a suppressing gesture from the mirror and spoke professionally… “Ms. Granger! Ms. Clearwater, Ms. Bones and Myself are all working to discover those answers. What I know at this point is: Mr. Potter met with one of his sources who remains unknown to this point. Whatever information he received caused him to send a Patronus messenger to Seamus Finnigan making a reservation for a room to be used on Thursday evening. Mr. Potter never took the room. Nor did he contact Mr. Finnigan at any point after the initial messenger spell. No one in the headquarters offices were contacted and to this point Mr. Potter remains out of reach.”

Hermione exhaled loudly and said, “Very well, Pauline, I will be there in approximately ninety minutes. It will likely take me that long to get a direct international portkey from Gringott’s. Have the senior staff on hand; be prepared to coordinate with the Ministry and all other possible resources.”

Seventy-six minutes after she closed the communications compact in the Archives of the Spanish Ministeria de Magia Hermione stormed into the headquarters of HJP Consultants the company Harry James Potter had founded to do the things he wanted to do in the world. She was the second in charge. As he put it on more than one occasion… she was Harry’s hands, his eyes and his brains…

“Okay People, give me an update; Any new information or changes since I left Spain? Pauline? Hermione’s demeanor and voice demanded instant and complete cooperation. Throughout her life people had often thought Hermione was _bossy_. At that moment no-one blinked as everyone assembled focused on her when she took a position at the front of the conference room.… she was most definitely in-charge.  

Franco Falcone the chief of HJP corporate security spoke first, “Chief Potter remains out of contact. But we have determined no other HJP personnel are unaccounted for.

Falcone was an Italian born, tall--nearly six-feet-four, and aristocratic looking wizard. with dark brown eyes, an olive complexion, and curly black hair. He was a little below average weight for his height and dressed quite conservatively. He was quiet and reserved in speech and mannerism. Falsely rumored to be a Vampire. ‘The Fiend’ was extremely quick with a wand. He enjoyed a reputation in some circles as a diabolically clever and brutal dueler. He prized the reputation for being pitiless more than anything else; to his mind, the more obscure and vicious the spell the better. A Former freelance mercenary; Falcone was trained as a Special Operations Hit wizard. He was  working as the ICM International Auror Academy Combat Spell-craft Instructor when Harry brought him on board HJP to act as head of security for all the businesses and properties Harry owned….

“All right so anybody have information on the case Harry was working?” Hermione looked about making eye contact with each of the assembled wizards and witches.

“None of us have the clearance to enter his office and go over whatever files there are on his desk. His wards won’t allow it… that’s why we’re sure he’s not gravely injured nor dead….” Penelope Clearwater, Hermione’s most frequent research partner and semi-personal assistant… replied.  Hermione was much to ‘hands-on’ to actually allow anyone to truly work in the capacity of an assistant… but since Penny and she had collaborated for years going all the way back to the time they overlapped at Hogwarts; Hermione had come to be able to allow Penny to, ‘sort-of-almost’ fill the role.

Hermione all but marched through the outer offices to the door to the office Harry had taken for his own... paying no mind to the entourage of underlings trailing behind her she brushed back the curls of hair from her face with her left-hand and placing her wand hand on the protruding onyx colored keystone of the ward matrix… she muttered too low to be heard…. “Hermione Jane is up to no good.”

There was a small click like the snapping of someone’s fingers and she was pulled into the room in a multicolored swirl of magic.

While the group of witches and wizards might have counted to a slow fifty nothing occurred; then with a visible blur, Hermione returned her arms filled with multiple scrolls and muggle file folders…

“This was everything from the top of his desk and held in his ‘in’ and ‘out’ trays… we’ll start with this lot and then go deeper if nothing comes to light.” Hermione stated decisively. “Someone put up a timer spell. Start with the time Seamus Finnigan received Harry’s Patronus message, so we have a count on how long Harry has been out of contact.” She ordered, without losing focus on the stack of parchment she was thumbing through.

Susan Bones immediately cast the charm and stated the time it revealed… “Three-days, fourteen-hours, twelve-minutes and sixteen-seconds; since contact, Hermione.” Susan was a former Hogwarts classmate whom Hermione had recruited away from a prestigious position as a Healer in the field of Magical Trauma/ Spell damage. Getting the best possible healer that was to be had; was the first item on Hermione’s list, when Harry had first approached Hermione with his ideas about HJP.

Harry’s vision was to create an organization modeled as a sort of Order of the Phoenix or D.A. but one that was publicly visible, modern and actually effective. A company made up of highly trained, magically powerful, individuals. People who were beyond corruption and ferociously dedicated in opposing the Darkness. Those in the world who would stop at nothing to get their desires; The corrupt, monstrous forces of evil had to be opposed, resisted and defeated. Harry wanted to lead the fight, but he had no misconceptions that he could do it alone.

Hermione drew out a sheaf of parchment pages covered, front and back, in Harry’s familiar scrawl… her eyes swept back and forth deciphering what was basically a set of preliminary notes he’d started approximately three-weeks earlier.

A source Harry referred to as “Snakebait” and in a couple of places had notated the word ‘Rodent’ and circled it. Had passed a rumor through a confidential informant Harry had used during his days as a field Auror. The rumor was written out next to a doodle of a snake:

 

**_Death Eater Families, who are in need of magically healthy ~powerful~ male children, are moving to form some kind of group to use Dark Arts to solve their issues._ **

 (Harry had added some clarifying information, obviously at a later date as he uncovered details in his investigation)

 **_ Witches: _ ** **_Widows and Daughters of dead D.E.s_ **

**_Wives and Daughters of imprisoned D.E.s_ **

**_‘Snakebait’ desires face to face: intel too sensitive for third party go-between.   _ **

**_( Rodent) was correct; if info proves true, this has to be handled personally. Can’t risk public learning of threat from Dark Coven._ **

_Coven formed for purpose of ensuring survival of Dark bloodlines. Plan to target powerful Males from light bloodlines for purpose of use in Dark Art Sex Rituals. Aim is: to obtain healthy, non-inbred, magically powerful males to strengthen Dark bloodlines._

**** **_Dark Coven = Sisterhood of Witching Justice (Confirmed)_ **

**_Membership: 13 Witches   ( Confirmed.)_ **

**_Possible Members:_ **

**_Avery, Drucilla - Widow / Morbiddia - Daughter_ **

**_Dolohov, Eudessa - Widow / Zora - Daughter_ **

**_Gibbon, Zurelda - Daughter_ **

**_Jugson, Beatrix - Daughter_ **

_~~Karkaroff~~ _ _Family line extinct ~ No surviving blood_

 _~~Parkinson~~ _ **** _Personal note: I reject this as I have information from other case that makes this family of no use to Dark Coven._

**_Rookwood, Rosella - Daughter  Rowena - Daughter_ **

**_* Rosier, Evanda  (Suspect #1? ~rep’ed leader)  _** _Father: Evan Rosier ~ K.I.A. by Mad Eye 1981._ _Evan Rosier cousin to Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and Andromeda Tonks ~Sister’s Motherw as Evan Rosier Aunt.. making Evanda Rosier second cousin to Sisters._

_Evanda Rosier: Durmstrang educated 1989-1996 Highest marks in Runes, Ritual Casting and Potions. No record of marriage. Worked in Romania as Potions Brewer until death of last male cousin placed family assets in lock-down until viable male heir is presented…. (Credible motive for creation of plot)_

**_Rowle,  Helga Widow / Hildegard - Daughter_ **

**_Selwyn, Artemisia Widow / Vermelle - Daughter_ **

**_Snyde ?        (rodent) doubts this name as only known blood members of family have intermarried with gray and Light families and are unavailable to participate in stated goals of Coven._ **

**_Travers, Sabra - Widow / Tabitha - Daughter_ **

**_Wilkes, Deborah - Daughter  Adellade - Daughter_ **

**_Yaxley, Elsepeth - Widow / Pricilla - Daughter_ **

_Thought:  In my mind, ‘widows’ seem too old to be seriously considering the carrying of a child (children if multiple births ~ Twins / Triplets ~ are considered.)_

_So, while they may have knowledge of the plot and even be supporting the coven... I think the membership would most likely be comprised by the Daughters. On the list of possibilities there are fully 13 named daughters who would be within child bearing range._

On the last page of Harry’s notations there was a brief sentence that held Hermione’s interest…

_*Ferret reports Coven meeting set for midnight tonight: Going to observe the gathering and confirm membership IDs_

 

Hermione gazed at the timer spell… She quickly drew the attention of the assembled operatives and related to them what she’d learned from Harry’s notations…. “If Harry was at that gathering…. he has since been missing. Meaning the Coven had to have discovered him.  This appears to be a possible set-up to ambush Harry. The enemy may have created all this as a way to capture him; _Or_ they were tipped-off  to his coming. Harry’s either been captured or he’s still on the run from those dark bitches…. for sake of expediency Harry’s been missing for an estimated eighty-eight hours."

Hermione’s eyes returned to Harry’s last note…. One word kept claiming her eyes. _“FERRET”_  Hermione had a very firm suspicion who Harry had referred to as the Rodent/ Snakebait/ _Ferret…_ Harry had been meeting with Draco Malfoy… and if that sniveling little shite had helped harm Harry; she was going to have a brand-new pair of pureblood-arse-hide boots for the coming winter.

Hermione, magic clearly radiating off her; her skin showing an otherworldly silver-blue sheen while her eyes were a molten glow of amber. It took absolutely no brains to see Hermione Granger was beyond furious… “Okay, People! Here’s what we’re going to do for a start: Falcone, you pick a team of the best—the toughest, most ruthless bastards—we have on the books. Assemble here and be ready to move the moment we have a target. We may have to raid multiple places before we get the right one.”

 “Penny, Polly, and Susan you three open the infirmary. Get everything ready to receive casualties-- any number from a single one; to overflow capacity. Susan also prepare yourself and whatever team you need; for field-service. Be ready to triage, treat on-site, and evacuate wounded. Hopefully, none of _that_ will be needed. But: _Better to be Ready but Have No Need….Than to Need but Not Be Ready_.”

 “While you all are taking these steps; I will go find an old Hogwarts classmate: Draco Malfoy. _‘The Amazing Bouncing Ferret’_ and I, need to have a serious chat. When I return, I plan to have at least one place to go search.”

 “Once your team is assembled, Franco, detail a couple or three good investigators. Task them to look into the witches listed on this parchment…  Pay especially close attention to the ones Harry has marked as ‘Daughters’. I want to know _everything_ there is to know about all of them... from birth until today. Lineage, Magical Ability or lack of… When, where, and with whom, they slept last. When and what, they ate last. Where they carry their wand… Their natural hair color, whether they need glamour charms to keep from scaring dogs with their hideous looks… their measurements and whether they are magically enhanced or not… What position they favor when they shag, their favorite knickers: brand—size—cut and color. _Bottom line_ : If it is a statistic about them; I want it on parchment! And if it isn’t; I want to know why not. Information is power. and I mean for them tremble from fear of the power I am going to crush them with!” Hermione ground out between gritted clenched teeth.

__________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione found Draco Malfoy as he was about to enter an exclusive restaurant on a side street in the Magical district in Paris…

The Malfoy family had left Britain en masse as soon as the Ministry had removed the Home Imprisonment Curses, they’d been held under following Voldemort’s defeat. The fact they had defected and ultimately helped Harry in taking out Tom Riddle had saved them from life sentences in Azkaban and allowed Draco to marry Astoria Greengrass--not his first choice but Daphne, Astoria’s sister hexed the Malfoy patriarch and heir quite severely when they approached her father with a contract offer for her hand. It was hilarious and quite the scandal in the pureblood circles of Britain.

With Astoria in tow and heavily pregnant as well, they had migrated to Paris opened a centuries old familial home and established themselves in a small but lucrative potions ingredients wholesale business. That business partially based on well-established Greengrass businesses but also in furtherance of some holdings already in the Malfoy portfolio, insured comfort and security for them almost on par with what they’d left behind in Britain….

 “Malfoy, we _have_ to talk.” Hermione stated in a tone that allowed no refusal nor delay.

 Visibly tensing, Draco Malfoy looked around over his left shoulder. He seemed surprised that Hermione wasn’t holding her wand but then upon catching sight of the way she was standing and the telltale signs of barely restrained magical fury and he appeared to decide any feelings of relief were quite premature.

"What can I help you with Granger? Do you need directions to a decent clothier or to a proper hair salon perhaps?” Malfoy couldn’t help the snobbery it was ingested with his mother’s milk… fed to him by a nanny-elf of course; but still….

“I’m in no mood and have no time for your arseholery, Draco…" Hermione grasped her wand in an obvious threat. “So, let’s handle things expeditiously and I can leave you to the rest of your pointless existence. I have a question for you; maybe two… I want clear, non-evasive, truthful answers if you are honest and helpful you get to keep all your part in their proper order… if you mess me about, I have already promised myself I will skin your ferrety arse and make myself a new pair of winter boots with your hide… do we have an understanding?"

Malfoy visibly swallowed as he turned to face the irate witch…. "Really Granger, there’s no need to resort to such unseemly threats. One would think a former prosecutor of the World Court would have a better control of their temper… What questions can I answer for you?”

Hermione stepped closer so her voice would not be easily overheard by anyone other than the blonde wizard… “Where did you send Harry to spy on the Dark Coven that’s formed in Britain? Did you set him up to walk into a trap?”

As Malfoy’s wand slid into his hand Hermione’s was already pressing into the tender flesh of his throat below his left jaw….

Malfoy gave no notice of his immanent peril as he pressed his wand to his own heart and stated clearly, “I, Draco Lucian Malfoy, voluntarily and solemnly swear on my Life and Magic, that I did not betray Harry James Potter Earl of Gryffindor to any person wishing him harm of any kind. I further state I will truthfully answer all questions asked of me by Hermione Jane Granger about my knowledge of Harry James Potter’s activities and intentions that I was privy to. So, Mote it Be.”

Draco put away his wand without delay and began to move to a bench beside the wall of the restaurant... when seated, he crossed his leg at the knee and folded his hands just below the sparkling watchchain draped across his waistcoat in an obvious attempt to appear at ease and nonchalant.

Once he was sufficiently _arranged,_ he began to explain, “I told Potter all of the information that my wife learned from her cousin. Astoria’s cousin married a member of the Mulciber family, and they were approached about supporting the dark faction in their renewed push for power… due the that branch of the Mulcibers standing in the affairs of the ministry they offer an attractive option for an alliance.”

“All of this has come about because the majority of the dark families are being forced to face the prospect of line extinction; due to there being few males available or able to continue the familial lines, the families who only have females remaining in their blood-line have banded together to form a coven. Their aim is to use Dark Arts sex rituals to gain viable male heirs to continue their bloodlines.” 

“If the Coven has captured Potter; then their first idea would be to use him to father heirs to continue their bloodlines. Certainly, it’s distasteful; but it probably won’t prove to be fatal if he doesn’t attempt to deny them what they seek.... I’m sure Potter can protect his mind from _victimization_. As to where the gathering was to take place, I never had a definite location. I was told only that it was a property that had belonged to the Rosier Family for generations. I learned from my Father that Evan Rosier who died just after the Dark Lord’s first fall had been from somewhere in the north or along the Western coast.... Father thought Cumbria; but I don’t have anything definite to point to…  I’m sorry.”

Hermione considered what Malfoy had told her. Rosier… Cumbria…. Well it was a start of sorts...

Looking Malfoy in the eyes she nodded and said, “Thank you for your candor. I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day. If you hear anything about Harry or the Coven’s activities that would help, please contact me however you can manage with placing yourself or you family at undue risk.”

Hermione apparated without waiting for a response.  

 __________________________________________________________________

Luckily the Rosier property was recorded in the archives of the Ministry and Gringotts had a plat of the old ward matrix which seemed to be largely defunct as there was no familial patriarch to power and sustain it.

Hermione, Falcone, and thirty operatives of HJP portkeyed to within three-hundred yards of the site. An assault unit armed with a dozen enchanted runestone “Ward-breakers” took down the ward, such as it was, in seconds; and then in precise tactical maneuvers the thirty-two witches and wizards simultaneously swept through each and every structure on the estate…

However, there was just one witch on the property, and she proved to be only a hired housekeeper who lived in a cottage across a field from the main house. She had no knowledge of any dark activities which Hermione triple-checked before allowing her to be released with a binding oath to not attempt to contact her employers about their raid.

It proved to be almost anticlimactic when Hermione discovered Harry in a room that was obviously a repurposed torture chamber. She entered alone, wary of what condition she might find Harry to be…  leaving the group of operatives, she was working with, to secure the hallway and other rooms of this the lowest dungeon of the building. The walls were covered with chains, blades and other medieval devices all meant for inflicting pain and just for that purpose alone. Seeing Harry held helpless in such a place only increased the heat of her rage; restarting her blood boiling. She had been trying to control her temper for the last day and a half--she was just about ready to start a _witch hunt_ terrible pun not withstanding….


	2. Chapter One

** ONE WAY TO START A HARMONIOUS LIFE **

 

Warning

Tagged for discussion of and possible onscreen squickiness of Non-consensual rituals of sexual nature. Discussion of Noncon and Consensual Dominate/ Submissive sex; Magically Forced Impregnation; Discussion of and possible on-screen use of One party used as sex slave for other party’s sexual satisfaction.

#Explicit #AU  #Harmony  #H-E-A 

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

Harry Potter, after being held prisoner for five days, had just been found. Though he was still magically bound and had probably been abused by a dark coven—thirteen witches calling themselves the Sisterhood of Witching Justice; he was tremendously relieved. However, honestly, he wished it was some random bloke who had found him instead of Hermione.

He’d harbored a torch for his best friend since they’d been second- or third-year students together at Hogwarts… but he’d never dared to let her know he had any such feelings for her. This was because he feared she didn’t or couldn’t return them, but also because he felt the risk of losing her friendship was too great to take the gamble. Therefore, they’d been the closest of friends; the absolute most steadfast support for each other and when they’d been able, they’d proven to be tremendously effective collaborators who had successfully accomplished great things… but they were never lovers. They’d shared living space several times. They’d cuddled each other through night terrors and had an episode of two of drunken flirtation, even…. but they’d never once crossed the unspoken boundary into truly romantic relationship waters.

Harry squinting and blinking rapidly to get his eyes to adjust to being unblindfolded, gazed at Hermione standing before him. His lack of glasses meant she was a tremendous blur but seeing her even so out of focus was a huge pleasure and relief. Since he could do nothing to cover himself, he simply tried to magically suppress the heat of what must have been a brilliantly-red full-body blush.

  __________________________________________________________________

Hermione stood looking at Harry Potter completely nude and suspended in midair before her. She was forcefully clenching her teeth to keep her mouth from gaping in shock… Harry Potter was a _god_ in mortal flesh… she’d seen him in nothing but his boxer-briefs a time or two, as she was sure he’d had a peek at her in her skivvies... but for some reason the memories she held were pale, abstract, possibly even imagined counterfeits to the sight before her. Of course, the situation was disgusting; the horrid room, the obvious magical control he was held under, the disgusting knowledge that some pack of insane bitches had done—whatever unspeakably foul deeds they’d done, all those considerations made her uncomfortable to be entertaining such lusty thoughts about her best friend. She was horrified to think herself capable of being such a perv. But still, she felt her knickers soak through and her skin heat… there was no disputing her physical responses to the sight of Harry as he was displayed hanging there with his cock at full extension as if just waiting for her to join with him on a glorious trip to ecstasy.

__________________________________________________________________

Hermione had managed to find him.  He was elated by that fact, no matter he was hung up on display before her like some living “Play Witch” Calendar. After regaining consciousness following his capture, he’d been very concerned that he’d go unfound. While he’d been basically left hanging… he had managed to meditate extensively and through that, had been able to reconstruct some of the events he’d suffered during his time in the clutches of Evanda Rosier and her coven…. He found the whole experience of being held in a magically enchanted dungeon; used forcefully in sacrificial sex-rituals working toward the production of magical offspring to be entirely unsatisfactory….

While he hung there before his best friend and secret love, he explained what he remembered of his ordeal and in particular what it would take to extricate him from his situation.

Harry had been basically held “at stud” like some prized stallion. He was trapped naked and wandless in a room that he could not leave even after his magical bonds were broken because of a dark pleasure tethering spell. This curse required that he be used by a witch to fully satisfy and impregnate herself.

The structure of the ritual for conception was such that insured a healthy pregnancy and that the first child conceived would be a male. It did not however insure against multiple conceptions, nor that any other children would be males, nor that there would not be squibs among the siblings.

Once the ritual was completed, the witch would then have the power to release him from the curse and allow him to leave the room if she so chose... all of which meant Hermione—his best friend—would have to use him until _she_ was fully sated; and then, she had to complete the ritual becoming the mother of his son before she could magically release the penalties of the curse for him to leave the room…. or he had to continue to remain in the dungeon until some other witch took up the “Save Harry” banner. If he chose to leave without fulfilling the requirements of the curse, he would lose his magic and eventually his life.

“What the actual fuck, Harry?” Hermione stood blushing tomato red before Harry Potter her best friend as he was hanging naked and magically aroused in front of her.  “I did not just hear that… You’re pranking me!”

“It’s the literal-Magically-binding Truth so help me, Merlin!” He had just explained for the third time that in order for her to set him free, she first had to use him to give herself full and complete sexual satisfaction using him in whatever ways she wished… then she had to be impregnated by him in ritual to insure a viable healthy pregnancy resulting in a son; before he could leave the room with his magic and life....

“Those Nasty Bitches! Even Bellatrix wasn’t that crazy!” Hermione ranted.

“Not sure about _that_ , actually… Seems she might’ve been part of the original coven that created these spells and rituals,  at least from what I’ve gathered….” Harry grunted.

“WE…” she motioned between Harry and herself with a rapidly fluttering hand.  “I…  You… I can’t use you to…Well! That’s not …. There has to be something else we can… Maybe Curse-breakers could….” Hermione was pacing back and forth in full-blown frantic hand waving disbelief.

“No, there is no way to release this curse without the ritual being completed. Those hags took my blood while I was magically sedated;  they induced... they… they took other _fluids._ … And through enchantments they bound my magic, Hermione… There are no options to be tried. This is an ancient, tested and proven curse. It was originally devised as a way for a witch to seek revenge on her unfaithful husband after having given him her virginity and discovering him to be a cheater. They called it the Virgins’ Vengeance. I saw a version of it in Bulgaria when I was with the ICM _this_ has been tweaked a tad, but the underlying spell work is solid. There’s no option except to follow through with it.”

“But it’s not like _you_ can’t walk away. You don’t have to put yourself into the equation. Just go out and get some other witch--there are plenty around--that would happily get me out of here at the price that’s required.” Harry shrugged as much as his bindings would allow him before continuing, “However, I would like to point out a couple of things before you make your final decision….”

At the thought of some other witch taking those things from Harry….  in effect raping him and getting _his child_ in the bargain; was so infuriating that she feared she might suffer a bout of magical upheaval. _“THERE’S NO BLOODY WAY THAT’S HAPPENING…. NOT WHILE I STILL BREATHE! NOT IN THIS UNIVERSE. NOT NOW. NOT EVER._ Hermione’s internal rant was cut off as she stopped and quickly glanced up to meet Harry’s intense emerald stare, “What things?” she asked with a huff.

Harry drew a large breath, then began… “We’ve been the absolute best of friends since we were eleven and twelve-year-old first years.… there is no one I trust more that you. I think you feel the same about me. I recall a twelve-year-old witch setting fire to a professor’s robes for me. I won’t even mention the troll bogies I almost never got off my wand… we’ve always been there for each other no matter the consequences. We know one another better that anybody else in the world knows us. Having known you as long as I have and having been through all that we have; I know your reactions to things… not that you don’t still have some surprises for me—you do—just even when you surprise me, once I consider it I realize I should have been able to see it coming if I’d looked closely enough…. I know when you are fighting yourself trying to keep from doing what you don’t want to admit you want to do.”

“It’s the feelings that you are taking from me by force that which I wouldn’t be willing to give you… those feelings are what you’re resisting. But I have a thought; so, I want you to hear me out… Set aside all the societal norms and ingrained personal ideals about boundaries and respect for personal autonomy for a moment, and just think about if we were here by mutual choice. How would you feel about doing these things with me?”  

Hermione still blushing from the roots of her hair, to the soles of her feet; forced her eyes back up to meet his gaze…  her continued blush was because she kept having to force herself to stop looking at his body specifically his arousal... _jutting proudly out from the nest of his dark curls; majestically sitting between the firm orbs of his testicles-- fiercely stiff and slightly curved…. Throbbing with Harry’s pulse_. Oh, Morgana! She’d been reading far too many of Penelope’s trashy Spells of Ecstasy series…  but Harry’s erection-- _THAT--might have_ been magically induced but it wasn’t _enhanced._ Merlin! Harry had, _NO,_ need for any help such as _that!_  

To her chagrin… and despite the horror of contemplating having to use her best friend for sex in the most debasing of ways… she couldn’t stop-- _Ogling_ (there was no other word for it) Harry. Neither could she prevent her hormonal response to the beautiful sight of Harry’s physique.… his muscles…. all toned and rippling--he was not massive and bulky with the large muscles of an Atlas or a Hercules…. but his strength was displayed in lean ridges and angular planes. Definitely an Apollo or Adonis; Harry’s was the wiry strength of a runner or an acrobat. His body was the epitome of masculine glory. A living breathing fantasy on display. Her knickers were a sopping ruin… she’d have to vanish them before she could leave this damnable room.

“You _obviously_ find the idea somewhat appealing despite the off-putting circumstances and outright dark aspects….” Harry’s voice brought her attention out of her own thoughts to focus on his face; he was actually smirking at her… he was amused!

“You’re…. Are you _actually laughing_ at me, Harry James?” Hermione was flummoxed. “What do you mean? I ‘ _Obviously’_ find appeal in any of this?” She demanded with an arched eyebrow and a pronounced pout to her lips.

“Step a bit closer, if you will, and I’ll show you what I have observed and tell you why I said that.” Harry outright challenged.

Edging closer to him by a few feet; Hermione made a valiant effort to not cross her arms; and huff in exasperation… “What is it, then?”

Harry inclined his head and raised his right hand with his index finger extended. While holding Hermione’s stare; he just managed to flick her left nipple which was distended and hardened such that it was not just visible but was actually causing a noticeable deformation in the robe she was wearing over her muggle blouse. “Obvious.” He gritted. “…Want me to prod its twin just to keep them even?” He rasped with a smoldering, lust-filled gaze...

“Then there’s your posture; and obvious fascination with my lower regions… you’ve been studying my… _Anatomy…_ rather thoroughly; and with an intensity that makes me think you’re going to take a NEWT on my attributes. There are also the facts, that your pupils are blown wide open and you are radiating a magical aura of obvious arousal, Hermione Jane…."

"You can decry the injustice of my abduction, and the magical circumstances into which I have been cursed. You can rail against the abusive disregard for my choices; and protest that to use me in this manner is a criminal offense and a dark act… All of those things are true. But none of them will release me from this prison." 

"My one over-riding consideration that has kept me from just outright begging you to be the one to get me out of this _Dragonshite;_  is the fact you have to sacrifice yourself just as much as I do… because you--in spite of all current _OBVIOUS_ signs to the contrary--aren’t into me that way. I’ve always known you didn’t fancy me. I made peace with it a long-long time ago. I’ve been fine with being your best friend for all these years; And no matter the outcome of this _dilemma_ we will still be best friends...”

 _“OH! WOULD YOU JUST, STOP! YOU DAFT---MAN!”_ Hermione surprised them both with her outraged shout... she invoked visions of Red Parchment and thunderous echoes of displeased parental indignation on a near Molly Weasley-esque scale…”

“ _YOU!_ You, think I never fancied you? You _made peace_ with just being my best Friend? When did you ever show me a hint you might fancy me, I’d like to know? And if you please! Where _do_ you come up with this shite? Seriously? You’ve no clue, that I would’ve ripped out of whatever knickers I’d been wearing at a simple nod from you, Potter? I’ve dreamt of the two of us making a life together so many times I can’t accurately enumerate them… Fancy you? Hells yes, I do! And truth be told, Morgana help you… you’re not going to know what hit you when we shag; because, circumstances to the side, I am completely on board with shagging you into a drooling incoherent mass of expended hormones….”

“But you will understand me, Potter, this dragonshite has to stop immediately, you arse! To fulfill this thrice-damnable ritual, we have to create a child. Our son will have both his parents for his entire life.  There are no alternatives to contemplate.”

You are the Sole and Only Wizard I can stand to be around for more than a few hours at a time without wanting to obliviate myself to erase the stupidity your gender seems to be infected with. It’s reached the point I’ve thought about trying to quantify it and experiment on some kind of preventative potion or vaccine so witches can insure that future generations are inoculated against the phenomena….”

“And now-- Here _you_ are! Revealing yourself to be just as infected with the senseless-ness as any-other-male on the planet. Charging about alone. Rushing off to meet secret informants, acting on leads without notifying anybody of locations or timings or threats you might face… What are you twelve years old? Are you forever going to be running off alone to slay the Basilisks of life?  Maeve give me strength--before I hex the never-ending shite out of you all!”

Hermione had both hands in her hair and actually stomped her foot hard enough to break the strap across the top of her shoe as she glared at Harry; her eyes a luminous amber with magical fury.

“Oh— —Kay— —So, that’s news….”  Harry was a bit bewildered.

“You might be a little open to the idea of our turning the tables on that pack of Harridans whom I’d never willingly touch; even with somebody else’s severed parts, then?” Harry asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Hermione was still conflicted, doubtlessly angry and obviously aroused; but she none the less was firmly determined she was going to get her wizard out of the clutches of those loons that belonged to the pretentious named Sisterhood of Witching Justice.

With sarcasm so finely honed it would cleave mithril like butter, she faced Harry; “So, you have some wild arsed plan then? I’d theorize it’s similar in form and scope to trying to out fly a dragon? But I’m sure you’ve thought it through completely, yes?”

 _Goddess help the man._ She loved him; and far more than she’d ever let herself admit it seemed. But by Morgana, she was within a toad’s hair of leaving him to twist in the draft for a day or two just for the pleasure of reminding him no matter his magical power and the size of his balls--- _and_ _weren’t they rather nicely formed actually?_ (her mental voice _SO_ needed a thorough scrub damn her!) --- He had to stop charging off alone to face their enemies.

Hermione her bullet like nipples thrust toward him in belligerent challenge, huffed…. “You have to stop charging off alone to face the Dark Arses, Harry James. I’m your _partner_ and now because of what’s going to happen to get us out of this curse… we’re going to be far more intimately and magically connected than either of us have ever dreamt of."

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes and sighed, Hermione Jane, honestly there’s no need to verbally give me a whipping--there are several racks of effective-looking implements to actually strip the hide from my back literally if you want… just start with the small ones on that wall to the left, yeah?”

Hermione immediately and visibly shrank before his words… “THAT—That--that was not fair at all, Harry!” she practically sobbed. “I—I—I LOVE YOU… I would never resort to… _THAT.”_

“Hermione, Shite, I’m sorry. You’re right I was completely out of line with that…. there’s nothing humorous about any of this. I shouldn’t have been flippant.” Harry looked gutted his eyes shifting about for some sort of solace, as he continued….

“I Love you, too. I don’t just mean that as my best friend either. I pretty much always have since Merlin knows when… I honestly never thought myself good enough for you. Not that I’ve ever thought there was a bloke any place else in the world that was. You’re Brilliant; in every way measurable there’s just no other woman--Witch or Muggle--that compares to you in my eyes…. Sure, I’ve dated around a lot for years; and so, have you--but we both have been just going through the motions with all of those—I hesitate to even call them relationships, honestly… We have just been trying to find what we’ve already always had between us. We were both just too hesitant or _afraid_ of losing each other, maybe? It always seemed too great a risk gambling what we had on the hope that we could have more…. But, Honey, you are _everything_ I could ever need; and you are all I could ever want.”

Harry had been speaking quite fast perhaps in an effort to keep Hermione from trying to stop him or maybe in an attempt to express himself before he lost his nerve….

Seeing a trace of softening around Hermione’s lips and just the smallest hint of a glitter in her eyes he made one further plea…    

“So, **_please for the love of all that’s magical,_** Let’s not waste any more time mucking about with our lives. Get your gorgeous arse out of those clothes; and shag me out of this place. Once you’re carrying our heir we can go to the ministry and you can make an honest wizard out of me.”


	3. Chapter Two

** ONE WAY TO START A HARMONIOUS LIFE **

 

Warning

Tagged for discussion of and possible onscreen squickiness of Non-consensual rituals of sexual nature. Discussion of Noncon and Consensual Dominate/ Submissive sex; Magically Forced Impregnation; Discussion of and possible on-screen use of One party used as sex slave for other party’s sexual satisfaction.

#Explicit #AU  #Harmony  #H-E-A 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER TWO **

 

Hermione snorted in a rather good impersonation of Minerva McGonagall… “Not so fast, Potter. There’s quite a lot to discuss before we do anything _drastic_.” 

Harry looked dumbstruck… “But… But… Hermione, doing _that_ \--that’s the only way to get me out!”

“Harry James, you’ve waited all these _years_ to decide to tell me you love me—now you do it in this place in these conditions—and honestly expect I’m going to rip off my clothes, jump on your over eager _Schwanz_ and ride it to ecstatic nirvana… and you don’t wonder that there’re any risks? You're not questioning if there may be some nefarious magic at play?”   

Harry again tried to plead his case for immediate release… “But Hermione…”

Hermione raised a placating hand and explained, “I’m not disputing your analysis; but I need clarification and a more in-depth explanation of the enchantments at play here. I don’t want to risk either of us any more than the barest minimum. So then, what do you know about the spells holding you? Can you list them; or do you recall seeing anyone cast on you?”

Harry shook his head a bit uncertainly. “I was able to meditate quite a lot before you found me; and I managed to recover a lot of memories of things that went on…  I don’t think you want to go through those in any detail at least not until we’re able to seek some mind healer help in memory recovery and see the whole timeline…”

“I know that the coven used my blood and semen and they collected hair and tears and used what they collected in potions and in ritual casting to bind the cures to my magic as well as tying its release to sexual activity.” 

“I’ll spare you details of the rituals as they were disgusting and lurid. Thankfully those, from what I can remember, were all preliminary steps needed to bind me in the curse; and were not the all-out shagfest, and ‘conceive an heir’ rite that the coven was planning. If my thinking is to be trusted for accuracy, they took care of binding me over the course of probably three days and were planning to return in a few days’ time to perform the final phase of their plot. Basically, it boiled down to them exhausting my reserves in the binding ritual and in order to insure a guaranteed outcome with the final ritual they were forced to allow my magic a space of time for recovery.

Harry continued, “Hermione, I’m not sure. A lot of my memories about resent events are fragmented and confusing. There are gaps and I don’t seem to have any clear recollection of what’s been cast on me. I think now that you’ve made me stop to think, I’ve been stunned at least twice; I know they attempted to obliviate me but mostly failed because of my training in occlumency…. maybe potioned as well.”

Hermione nodded, “I suspected something like that… makes good operational sense in situations like this. We need a better idea about what’s actually gone on. Also, we need to get you checked over medically before we take any actions.

Harry was shaking his head so hard it was surprising he didn’t injure his neck. “No! No Bloody Way, Hermione. You are _not_ bringing anyone else in here to poke, prod and gawk at me!”

“Harry, Susan and her team are gifted medical professionals; and they have examined the both of us and all other HJP personnel before … so there’s nothing they haven’t already seen; and we have no idea what exactly those Bitches have cast on you. Also, if they touched you like we think… you might have caught something really nasty and we need to know. Also, you should consider knowing what’s been cast on you. That knowledge can tell us more about what it will take to get you out of here.”

“Aw come on Hermione, seriously can’t you check me out? You are the most brilliant spell-crafter I’ve ever heard of. If you can’t read something cast on me, what makes you think Susan’s going to be able to decipher it?” Harry was almost to the point of whinging as he looked at Hermione.

“Harry, honestly you have to understand, there are more considerations here than just getting me my jollies or the starting of your sprog.… If just getting you out of this room was the only issue to deal with, we’d still have hours of investigation before we could insure the result, we want….” The brilliant witch huffed.

 She continued in a determined tone that gave no room for dispute, “We’ll need to list all the spells cast on you. We have to know what potions there may still be in your system for that we definitely need Susan’s expertise. We need also to know if there are any nasty issues with your health since you been mishandled by those bitches, again, that’s Susan’s domain. Once all the questions have been asked and answered and all the spell-work we need to undo has been identified and researched, we can form a plan of action. We need definite facts for these issues not just guess work and seat of our knickers judgement calls made on the fly while in the throes of passion and ecstasy….

With a sigh of chagrined defeat, Harry sagged with a world-weary mien he said, “You’re right, Hermione, of course. I just really don’t like this place…. it never had much to speak for it; but the longer I’m here the appeal is dwindling rapidly.

Hermione rushed to Harry and threw her arms around him with an adorable little pout and slight squeak of distress… “Oh, Harry honey, I know this is a ghastly place and having to leave you held here even for another second is like literally stabbing me through my heart... but we can’t risk mucking things up.”

Harry wanted tremendously to pull Hermione up to a level he could properly return her embrace and give her what would surely win the Guinness Book of Magical Records prize for World’s Best First Kiss a record currently held by some American couple.

Noticing that Harry’s arms had dropped to his sides while she embraced him, Hermione took his hands and experimentally stepped back drawing him down almost as though he was stepping down three or four stairs to finally stand with his feet on the floor… “Right… that gives us some information. Your bindings are under the control of whatever witch touches you;  probably has to be skin to skin contact but that’s no matter….” Hermione surmised.

Still holding Harry’s wand hand with her left Hermione reached up to lovingly cup Harry’s left cheek… “I’m going to step out and make arrangements to get Susan in for an examination.… I’m going to get Schmo to bring in food, too; since Merlin knows, whether they fed you or what it might have been. Once Susan has had her go, and cleared you to eat... we’ll eat, and make plans. It’s only half-eleven a.m. so maybe we can have a working lunch… I’ll find something for us to sit on; maybe a table to dine at, as well… don’t want to cast any conjurations or transfigurations-- in fact I don’t want to risk any spell work in this room until we have a better understanding of what they’ve place on you.”

In just a few minutes, Hermione returned with a pair of wooden stools almost the size of those found at a pub bar. “Schmo brought these from Finnigan’s Anvil, Seamus wanted to send along a bottle or two of the ‘Good Stuff’ I told him to hold them in your private stock and you be by to pick them up in a few days.”

Sliding a stool along the floor to Harry, Hermione sat then cocked an inquisitive eyebrow when Harry stayed on his feet…. “Harry?”

 Harry looked at the stool and looked at Hermione then he shrugged… “I guess you’ll have to be more specific in expressing your desires for my actions; before I’ll be able to make use of the seat…”

Hermione’s magic surfaced in a frightful display, as she cursed and ranted…. “You have to have me give you _permission_ or even _order_ you to sit down? Seriously? Mab’s sagging teats! Those befouled pox-ridden maggot spawn! _This shite_ is going to make me lose my temper, Harry James. I swear to Maeve, I’m going to make their entire coven membership my pet project for as long as it takes… they will mourn their grandparents’ conceptions by the time I’m ready to give them the pleasure of cutting their own throats.”

There was a brisk series of sharp raps on the door before Harry could respond to his love’s tirade… Hermione all but shouted… “Who’s there?”

“It’s Susan and Schmo” the former Hufflepuff spoke through the closed door.

Schmo was a half-goblin harry had rescued from an Italian crime family. Schmo was formerly ‘employed’ by Enrico Zambini, patriarch of the Italian and original patriarchy of the internationally dispersed Zambini family, and member of the International Council of Magic. Signore Zambini was caught leading a Dark Arts Conclave in attempting a Necromantic Blood Rite requiring the sacrifice a muggle virgin... In the battle Signore Zambini attempted to use the killing curse on Harry. Kreacher, Harry’s bonded elf through his inheritance of the family magic of the House of Black, popped into the path and took the curse; thereby sacrificing his life for his master the head of the House of Black and thus repaying the magical debt he owed to the Black Family Magic because he had helped aid in the death of his previous master Sirius. Harry thought it was an astounding episode of rational clarity for the ancient and demented old elf. The ICW awarded all of Enrico Zambini’s personal fortune and property to Harry.

Harry called the little guy Joe Schmo; after hearing the name from an American who was describing a wizard suspected in a crime as just your average guy-- a real “Joe Schmo” nobody special. Harry felt the name was a good fit for his newly hired asset who he turned over the duties Kreacher had been doing for him... not cleaning but management of properties and handling everyday errands and such. When Harry started HJP, Schmo became something of a company fixer taking care of supplies, seeing after equipment, and doing errands for various operatives. “Schmo” was around three and a half feet tall with a pale beige cast to his skin, his features were much more human influenced than they were by his goblin maternal side... His eyes were dark nearly black but they were not beady and were larger than was normal for goblins. His nose was narrow and beak like; his ears were slightly pointed not overly large and lay close along the sides of his head; his head was well proportioned with thick bristle like black hair... Schmo dressed in magically resized Muggle Military/Police Tactical clothing in the field. He wore tailored to fit robes patterned after those of an ICW Hit Wizard the same as all of the other agents of HJP when not doing field work.

Hermione gave Harry a pointed look with her right index finger raised in a ‘don’t bother’ gesture on her way to open the door.

Susan Bones, wearing muggle surgical scrubs under an ICW Field Medic’s robe, marched into the room. By her professional demeanor she was completely unphased by the décor, the stale air, or sight of a wizard she’d known since she was sorted, standing in the middle of the room; nude, fully aroused and blushing a blinding shade of near-magenta. 

Schmo followed after her carrying a trunk on one shoulder and a box balanced obviously by magic.

With a nod to Hermione, Susan stopped several feet from Harry and said, “Here will do, Schmo.”

The half-goblin in a small bit of magical contortionism placed the trunk at his feet; the top opening and a miniaturized table floated out  to immediately revert to it’s full on four by six-feet size… where upon Schmo place the box; then drew out from the trunk a shelving unit which resized to reveal an eight-feet tall by four-foot wide, by eighteen-inches deep bookshelf fully filled with magical texts on several subjects; Spells, Plants, Potions… books on Rituals and Runes it appeared to be a very through reference resource. Harry suspected it was one of Hermione’s personal field kits. His suspicions grew when with a snap of Hermione’s fingers, the shelf unfolded from both ends tripling its width then it repeated that move to finally settle as a veritable library stack--Eight high by Twenty-four wide-- of references… when it settled into position it effectively blocked visibility from the doorway into the rest of the room.

Harry’s attention was drawn from the newest branch of the Hermione Granger International Center for Research and Knowledge...to see Susan and Schmo setting up an impressive array of magical medical devices and instruments; in some ways he’d have almost preferred to be staring down some beefy bloke wielding items from the collections on the walls to what he figured was about to be coming his way…

After the strawberry-blonde healer was satisfied with all the arrangements, she motioned Hermione and Harry to a pair of the three stools and said… “Let’s get started.”

After Hermione---with a scowl of distaste for the necessity of giving her consent or having to indicate her desire or what-have-you---gave him a nod, Harry sank to a seat atop the stool closest to him. Susan spoke, “Now, Harry you need to relax. We’ve no time for feelings of embarrassment to cloud the task in front of us.”

“You have been here longer than any of us likes and none of us want to drag this out any longer than the absolute minimum time needed to insure your safe release. All other considerations have to be prioritized behind releasing the enchantments binding your magic to this room.”

“After our investigation into things we know: There is no artifact being held someplace offsite that we can go recover to release you. There is no person we can track down to coerce into removing the spells because they were created using your own flesh blood and magic in ritual… by doing things that way the enemies have insured your own magic will hold you in this room the rest of your life unless a witch will join with you to fulfil the stipulations laid down in the ritual that bound your magic.”

“I have reviewed Hermione’s spell scans she performed on the room and on you and gone over everything the crew has pulled from the magical signatures recovered throughout the building. There is no alternative.”

“We have a complete record for all thirteen members of the coven even if we don’t currently know which signature belongs to which individual witch. We also have an additional twenty-one witches’ signatures from this place some of whom if not all; have to be supporters of the coven.  Only thirteen signatures are found in the building over all, that are found in this room and found lingering upon you… so that’s how we know which signatures belong to the primary offenders.”

“The facts as you related them to Hermione are true. Seems the Coven informed you fully and correctly what was necessary for you to leave here with your Magic and Life. I find that to be surprisingly honorable for such Dark slags.”

Harry interrupted with a sardonic cast to his face… “Oh but that doesn’t seem surprising at all Sue, once you stop to consider that those cows are looking to use me like a prize bull to repopulate their herd. They were smart enough to realize that I’d be tearing my way out of here stone by stone with my bleeding fingernails at the earliest practicable opportunity… if I wasn’t aware that my magic and life were forfeit until the ritual was fully preformed.

It was just well reasoned self-interest nothing more--certainly not any kind of soft-feelings or compassion for me I assure you. What they did; and planned to do, was base and vile and indefensible and I really don’t want to start focusing on that just now. I greatly prefer we focus on getting things on course to giving me a way out of here. After we’re all well shot of this place will be time enough to contemplate all other considerations.”

Susan raise a hand slightly as she nodded, “Indeed. So in that spirit we have review all of the magic at work in this room and to the best we can determine it is safe to cast diagnostics and investigative spells on you and everything in here. That’s where I wnt to start. I want to compare all your readings with those on file from your last medico. Which was _eight months ago_ Harry… we talked about the need to keep up to date medical profiles… policy was supposed to be ‘nothing left unrenewed for longer than ninety-days’… you’ve blown off two regulars and are approaching the time for a third one, Potter. Thankfully you haven’t suffered any injuries. There’s been no unknown magic cast on you until this fiasco... you are a rather lucky bloke for somebody so unfortunate.”

Harry never was comfortable when being dressed down by a medical professional... in this instance that feeling of chagrin was magnified by his current lack of attire and by his arousal which wasn’t diminished in the least despite his embarrassment and regrets for his poor life choices.

Susan took up a quill and set it atop a blank parchment with a muttered charm, the quill was magically connected to her wand and would record the spells she cast and their resultant readings from Harry’s anatomy and magical core.

Susan raised he wand and deftly cast a diagnostic scan the magic streaming from her want to encircle Harry. The quill started scratching across the parchment noting the readings as the spell interacted with Harry’s body.

Subject  Name withheld from written record for present time.

Male.

30 years old

5’ 9”    1.75 Meters

153 lbs   69.40 Kilos

Systolic 118

Diastolic 75

Pulse 82

PO2 100%

Blood Chem: foreign substances present… Confirmed to be Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears levels consistent with previous record.

Internal: All organ functions within normal range if on the lower side of range.

Suspected issues of nutritional nature.

Musculature-Skeletal:  bone density below optimal fits recorded Childhood dietary /malnutritional difficulties.

Overall status: no systemic issues;

Notes:

Problems: Subject has been involved in traumatic events of recent occurrence.

Events relate to Mental, Physical and Magical violation.

Subject in need of Nutrition

Subject in need rest/sleep for extended duration.

Subject has need of mental healing of undetermined depth and duration.

Of note: subject is in extended condition of sexual stimulation. 

Duration indeterminable best estimated to be in excess of 48-72 hours.

Subject sexually mature male fully aroused

penile length 7.75 in 19.7 cm

Girth 5.3 in 13.5cm

Virility Rating : Normal to High

* * *

 

Magical diagnoses to follow:

 

Subject: Core at magical rest. 

Core capacity range: 22,000 to 30,000 Myrddins as determined under tests using the Fromm scale.

The quill made an additional not for Susan’s attention here: 22,000 minimum myrrdins required before core fatigue begins, leading to Magical exhaustion.  30,000 top-of-range is estimate true capacity indeterminate due to suppression by Magical tether.  Baseline capacity figured at 8,000 myrrdins.

Magical injuries detected. Core fractures healed  on Twenty-six separate occasions.

Unhealed fractures present due to magical Tether of Binding. Tether in operation for period of less than one week but in excess of three days.

Suggested treatment: fortify the Physical and Mental aspects of subject before attempting to sever tether.

Tether place in coven ritual.

Tether must be completely removed no remnants left attached to core before core fractures may be healed.

Options for removal:

Attempt counter Ritual in Equally or more magically Powerful Coven to dissolve and remove tether.         

#1     Requires       Exact ritual, rites, enchantments, identical ingredients and potions.

                             Magical signatures of original casters.

_Sacrificial ingredients from original casters optimal but not mandatory._

#2     Requires       Fulfilment of conditions of Ritual Curse placed on Subject

                             Subject used by Witch for her full sexual satisfaction

                             Through Performed Ritual Incantations Witch Obtains Male Child

After having accomplished both prerequisites Witch willingly releases subject; allowing for severing and clean up of core tether.

Susan’s spell faded and she and Hermione spent a brief time reading the parchment. Occasionally one or the other would point to something written on it, and they’d confer in low whispers. Hermione at one point, summoned a book from her collection… and Susan retrieve a magical instrument from the table, cast a charm on it and watched it’s functions for a second or two before referring to Hermione’s text and making a note on the page.

Finally, Hermione grimaced at her Healer, shrugged slightly, then let her shoulders slump rather defeatedly before gathering herself visibly. Watching her, Harry could readily see she was concluding an inner debate one in which she felt she’d reached a stalemate if not an outright defeat. Hermione took a bracing breath squared herself and faced Harry… “We’ve confirmed there are no possible options without waiting an extended period of time which none of us are willing to do. We have to conduct the Ritual steps as stated in order for me to get you out of this. I’m sorry Harry. Truly. I was hopeful that we could find a way to remove you without having to further violate your personal autonomy.

Harry spoke... “No, you don’t, Hermione. You will take absolutely no blame for any of this dragonshite situation.” His words silenced what he was certain would have been a truly heartfelt, sincere and self-critical apology. As Hermione was known to offer such almost as a reflex when she felt she hadn’t met the expectations the world seemed to hold for her; as the touted ‘greatest magical intellect anyone could think to name.’

Hermione met Harry’s eyes and with a gentle smile, her chin firmed determinedly… “Right. Okay. That’s you, done. Thank Merlin, they didn’t give you any nastiness for us to deal with… we can move ahead straight away with the magical actions to release the curse…”

Hermione seemed about to continue when Susan handed her the parchment where she was pointing at something with her quill…. Hermione’s eyes widened and she blushed anew… Susan began to giggle and Hermione, in spite of herself, couldn’t help but join in.…

Harry remained sitting on the stool muttered sourly… “I don’t even want to guess…. Why don’t you two go take care of Hermione’s check-up, huh? That way if there’s something funny, I might get a laugh as well, yeah?”

“Harry, no... don’t be like that!” Hermione smiled, still chuckling slightly… “It’s nothing _bad_ I swear... in fact you’d probably be quite chuffed if you knew. It’s just in-light of what we’re going to do…well---" she broke into further giggles and Susan Bones erstwhile Hufflepuff and staid professional healer outright guffawed.

Harry sat alone with his thoughts as he waited for Hermione to return she and Susan had pretty much fled the room in a fit of hysterical mirth over some unrevealed information in the diagnostic scan Susan had conducted harry had nothing to point at to justify his suspicion; but he just knew for some reason, the giggling had to do with his bouncing erection. He’s no idea what the foul bitches of the Coven had done to magically bind him is this state… but it was certain they’d achieved their purpose of holding him a constant state of readiness. Harry fervently hoped that once the curses were broken  that his cock would actually deflate.  Then he considered if it did would it be able to stand ready when next called to action? He really need to get laid and get out of this hellacious pit.

* * *

 

 

The door to the room opened and Schmo entered on silent steps he waved his hand and the trunk opened and the medical instruments most of the potions and the table all levitated and then appeared to be sucked into the trunk. The Half-Goblin then snapped his fingers and a beautiful, ornate Chinese silk privacy screen, appeared creating a space where a person could disrobe or change clothing.

With a final two-handed clap and wave motion, an intricately carved fourposter bed of exquisite materials and finish appeared it was made up with silk coverings of ruby-red, ebony and gold colors.

Before Harry could form a word, Schmo was out the door; and Hermione was calmly walking toward him.

Coming to a stop within arm’s reach, Hermione smiled a small smile a woman reserved only for her lover alone and said, “Harry, there’s not much left to be done and really I can’t think of much that needs to be said… Just a couple of things I’d suppose… first off we’re both healthy… and according to the examinations, we’re both fertile. The ritual will magically insure that I conceive regardless of my normal time of ovulation not being for a while yet. We will be expectant parents before we leave this room. I’m resigned to that. I’m honestly not unhappy at all at the prospect of bearing your child or children.  I’ve realized that is going to give me so much more joy than I could ever have envisioned… I have to confess I’ve pretty much always fancied you... even if I held myself back thinking you’d never be interested in me in that manner. “

“But, anyway back to the business at hand, for the rest of the time we are here you have to be mine for my gratification and acting on my will. I want to assure you, I can find no appeal in that aspect of our efforts. It is simply a magical need we must meet. I just want you to hear me when I say, ‘I’m so very sorry, that these event are circumventing your choices.’ You deserve so much more from what is in most all aspects a kind of magical marriage.”

“This thought is what has settled me to this course of action. What we’re about to do is twisted and it is shaded by the Dark works of those loathsome hags but it at the base is little different from what earlier wizarding generations accepted as norm for the consummation of an arranged marriage. Two people who might or might not have had feelings for one another given little choice in their own affairs thrown together into a room expected to leave it a couple bound to one another for a lot of various reasons. For us, we have the option of doing whatever, however, whenever we want once we are able to both safely leave here. In the cases from history I’ve reviewed that was rarely ever the way of it.”

“I’m prepared to go through whatever we must to get you free and we will face life and what ever it brings together. If we decide we want to be together as a single-family unit or if we decide to live separately and co-parent our child those are decisions for later… after we’ve put this place and it horrendous impact behind us.”

Harry scratched his chin as he listened to Hermione, then he replied, “You've always been the most magnificent person I’ve ever been around. I have loved you as friend and more for most of my life. I never expected you’d be within my reach as a romantic partner; I guess my early years plague me still as I cannot fathom how someone as brilliant and beautiful and marvelous as you, would give me a single thought.”

Shrugging he sighed. "But, I believe you, when you say you love me and want me… I know you as well as I know myself after all these years. I’d know if you weren’t being honest with either yourself or me. Knowing you love me is going to go so very far in keeping me out of disappearing into the darkness of revenge and the seeking of retribution. I can’t even explain it."

"If having you, and a child with you as well; is what I get for the things I’ve endured and had to bear... I’d be inclined to call that a good bargain, honestly. As Hermione stepped closer and reached to embrace him, Harry stood and continued in an emotion roughed voice... "’Cause Baby, I absolutely think you’re worth it…."


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earns the E for Explicit. Innocents, beware smut ahead.

** ONE WAY TO START A HARMONIOUS LIFE **

 

Warning

Tagged for discussion of and possible onscreen squickiness of Non-consensual rituals of sexual nature. Discussion of Noncon and Consensual Dominate/ Submissive sex; Magically Forced Impregnation; Discussion of and possible on-screen use of One party used as sex slave for other party’s sexual satisfaction.

#Explicit #AU  #Harmony  #H-E-A 

* * *

 

** CHAPTER THREE **

Finally, all the preparations were finished all the talking was done… no questions remained unasked even if some of the answers were somewhat uncertain. Harry had retaken a seat on the stool his arms akimbo with his elbows on his spread knees… his erection had never flagged the entire time they spent discussing and researching; not even through the very thorough examination to which Susan had subjected him.

Hermione had opted to remain in the room throughout all that as she was unwilling to wait for information that might have been revealed. Of course, when she informed Susan that as she was in all likelihood going to become an expectant mother before the day’s end, she should have a complete and thorough physical they had proceeded to be unable to look at each other without breaking into near hysterical giggles…. Finally, when Harry’s results were all documented the pair of giggling witches had left Harry sitting in the dungeon for almost two hours wondering exactly what they’d found so funny. 

* * *

 

Hermione walked from behind the Chinese-silk screen clothed only in a semi-sheer while silk robe so fine it was practically an out of body experience to wear.  The robe was barely closed held by a string like belt at her waist. Her diamond-hard nipples were practically piercing the material where it was draped over them. The tail end of the robe was just below the swell of her arse-cheeks and she feared it really didn’t cover her behind when she took a step, but no one was in the dungeon level to be able to see any show she might be giving.

Stepping up between Harry’s spread knees, Hermione gently took him by the sides of his face… his hands remained on his knees as magically he was prevented from acting until instructed by Hermione as to what she wanted him to do to give her satisfaction.

Pulling his mouth to hers, Hermione began their first kiss. The kiss deepened from practically the first contact between their lips as Hermione explored every cranny of Harry’s mouth with her tongue. Drinking him in as she began to rub her outer right thigh along the inside of Harry’s left one. She pressed her silk cover breasts to his chest as she pulled him to his feet from the stool. Speaking without pulling her mouth from contact with his, she gasped, “Harry I’m not going to give you commands like you’re some kind of obscene pet, my slave or… whatever… So, this instruction holds until we’ve finished… you have free use of your body and full movement to please me.”

Hermione was almost dancing her love across the few feet of floor to where the bed was arranged… “Use your hands if you want; your mouth everything… Don’t hold back. Don’t think you can’t speak, express your thoughts, ask questions or voice endearments. The ultimate pleasure I can get from being with you is knowing and feeling that you love me as I do you.”

“I have to take charge tonight because we’re compelled to do things that way. Normally I prefer a more equal collaboration–-a mutual effort if you will. You have to sate me. I doubt you can without getting some gratification yourself, and I hope you do. Not that you wouldn’t enjoy just pleasing me, I think… but for my peace of mind, I’d like to at least have a veneer of a sense that I’m not acting counter to your desires.”  Hermione’s nervous state was betrayed by her tendency to babble, it was one of the things Harry found most endearing about his lifelong best friend and it always prompted him to some reassuring move….

Since she’d already expressed her will that he be allowed the use of his full movements he raised a soft finger to her trembling lips in a shushing gesture… "Just tell me: What and How; When and For How-Long, Sweet Hermione, that’ll be all the directions I’ll be needing."

* * *

 

At Harrys serious-eyed nod, she exhaled a large breath and stated… “I want cunnilingus, I love to be eaten, Harr—eee“ her words broke off in a little shocked squeak, as Harry literally leapt backward landing on his back atop the bed; carrying her along to land astride his face.

Hermione’s squeak morphed into a ‘coo’ of pleasure, as Harry’s tongue laved her labia and flicked at her clitoris. She had been dripping wet for hours being in his naked presence visibly tantalized to the point of near drooling insanity. But if she’d thought she was as wet as possible she soon learned differently.

Harry's tongue worked inside deeply, probing her vaginal opening while he held her lips apart. He'd always enjoyed using his mouth and tongue to pleasure a witch; and he'd put in real effort to learn and gain skill at performing the act….

Hermione learned of Harry's talents first-hand--he knew what he was doing.… and being a Parselmouth gave him addiitional set of skills for moving his tongue in ways others just couldn’t. He was steadily increasing the pleasure to all her parts from fourchette to clitoris. Hands in her hair, eyes closed, Hermione purred, “Ooohhh, Harry, that’s amaaaaaaazing.”

The sensations of being licked, kissed, nibbled and sucked usually brought her to climax in short order. On average her first orgasms were brief and light leaving her heated and ready to seek for more, larger and longer ones…. She’d cum in small tremors of bliss and be motivated to release her passions from her normally reserved demeanor. This time though—-literally riding Harry’s face as he administered what had be the best head she’s ever received; brought her to a gushing climax that left lights dancing behind her eyes.

Harry proved he was fully committed to giving Hermione everything she could want by continuing to feast on her glistening folds even as she came; soaking him from hair to shoulders. Without a hitch he rolled them over keeping her feet over his shoulders and using his hands to lift her arse off the bed he continued to tongue along her slit from her puckered anus to her engorged clit over and over in long firm strokes stopping briefly to suckle her sensitive nub. When the big climax took her, Hermione had given a quick small shriek before she bit her lip and moaned her way through it. When Harry had rolled them, and continued to seek her bliss, her body contracted through a further trio of sharp climaxes that took her breath and practically wiped her consciousness.

Panting Hermione, grabbed Harry firmly by the sides of his head cupping him still as his tongue speared her opening; she gasped, “Harry, too much! Use your cock; need… slow… down… draw out … gonna faint…”

Harry drew back to his knees as he released Hermione’s arse-cheeks; grasping her instead with his left hand on her right hipbone… he took himself in his right hand leaning over slightly he began to drag his knob through the slippery silk of her labia.  Hermione’s sex was puffy and glistening her lips engorged, flaring open like a rose in fullest bloom. At the contact of Harry’s cockhead, she moaned throatily, and a tremor quivered across her lower abdomen almost like an electric current.

Harry began to vary his rhythm adding small shifts in angle and firmness to his strokes as well as inserting the head of his cock into Hermione’s opening just the slightest amount, before withdrawing it and rubbing it up and down her lips or flicking it across the tender button of her clit… he kept this action up for several minutes as Hermione cooled a bit and regained some of her faculties.

When she finally had endured all of the tortuous tantalization she could take, she chose a moment when Harry had placed the tip of his member into her seeping cunt to thrust upward…. Her feet were lightly planted on the mattress, her knees flexed slightly to give her some leverage. Her maneuver worked in perfect synch with Harry’s angle and position. Her timing was spot-on; as she sheathed his full length within her clenching passage. Her inner muscles already a-quiver from her prior uncounted peaks, closed down on Harry’s hardness in a firm embrace of welcome and accommodation. It was like coming home—for both of them. Hermione could not fathom how she’d never gotten to this point long before now, because in this moment she could never contemplate having anyone else where Harry was …

Harry was motionless; his mind in an almost whiteout of sensation… he felt so accepted, so loved, so safe pressing inside Hermione. Without regard to the situation that got him to this position, without any thought for the consequences they’d still have to face... He’d not have given up this place and feeling for anything anyone could imagine. Not if it meant his parents and Sirius were back. No, not for any person, thing or ideal. He was exactly where he was meant to be and exactly where he’d always wanted—no needed—to be even if, daft moron that he was, he’d never known it. 

* * *

 

Firmly but gently, without speaking, Harry lifted Hermione’s knees; her feet coming to rest next to his ears as he pressed as deep into her center as he possibly could. He raised his arse back drawing his cock nearly all the way out and paused a beat…. Hermione let out an “Uuunnnhhh” as Harry collapsed fully into her all at once, bending toward her, completely filling her cunt with his cock as far in as it could go,  his pelvis grinding against hers. Harry was stroking into Hermione in long steady but increasingly stronger thrusts. Her feet still over his shoulders, his hands upon the bed to the sides of her waist Harry moved nothing but his arse… his next deep thrust made her blurt out, “Ooohhh,  _fuck!”_  as her clit lit up in a nearly painful flash of sensation.

No longer probing sensually, Harry was now giving her a thorough shagging, deeply and passionately, exaggerated thrusts pushing her hips into the mattress. Hermione watched, her head inclined slightly as he reared up taking her legs by the knees and pulled out most of the way to show her some shaft, then plunged back in, doing this a few times, he actually ‘walked’ them up the bed a bit, until she was resting head-up slightly on a pillow. He held her right ankle with his left hand to keep her leg raised  and spread wide, he reached out and took her left breast with the other hand. Her free leg dropped to jiggle over his hip, and her free breast jiggled up and down on her chest from the effects of his thrusts.

Hermione’s right hand lifted up to cup her breast tweaking her own nipple as Harrys pupils blew wider with lust; With her left she reached down to where the action was, to press and finger her clitoris to draw out the stimulation her cunt was receiving… she wanted to make this moment last just as long as possible; because she knew, the approaching peak Harry was pushing her up to.… When she went over it and dropped on the other side _…._  she was going to completely ‘bliss out’. She never had in any of her other sexual encounters. Not ever. But­— she’d never _had_ such as Harry was giving her. And Harry? He—the glorious arse—wasn’t even winded…. Goddess help her, she might never leave this bed! “Harry, ‘Mmm—gonna cum, Baby! Just a c-c-couple m-more … Aaaaaaah gods, Harr—-!”

Hermione regained her senses to find herself sprawled atop Harry. Obviously, he had rolled them over when she’d gone blank;  he was cradling her, his lips bussing her temple and forehead. He was still sheathed deeply inside her; his cock gently sliding in and out of her in shallow easy thrusts more to keep her passions lit than to actually give her a climax she supposed…

Kissing Harry's chest next to his left nipple Hermione's tongue darted out to flick the little nub playfully before she shifted to raise herself to sit astride her wizard. Harry continued to rock beneath her keeping his cock pressing in and out of her.

Before too long as she continued to basically ride Harry like a human rocking horse, Hermione felt her desires heating again… she raised her arse just a bit to give Harry more space to actually thrust and he immediately increased his pace. Without warning, Hermione was basically spun like a gyroscope to face Harry’s toes. His thrusts never slowed….

Hermione practically yelped, “That move had to involve some kind of magic, Potter!”

Harry only chuckled as he increased his pace to spear his cock into her several times rapidly before he suddenly pulled her to his chest and rolled them to their right. Spooning Hermione from behind; he held her left leg supported with is left hand, her left foot grazing his left knee. Hermione could not believe how much deeper Harry’s thrusts felt in this position his right arm curled up from beneath her just below her breasts. He reached across and grasped her left breast his finger and thumb lightly pinching and pulling painlessly at her nipple… the combination of sensations was bringing her toward another huge climax like an oncoming train… it was unstoppable and unavoidable... but unlike a train—an orgasm can take a person by _surprise_ …. 

Hermione’s orgasm broke over her like a wave crashing on the coast; it didn’t build up over any measurable length of time, it just crashed through her senses all of a sudden. She’d been a bit lost in the sensations Harry was producing as he was thrusting in and out of her with smooth unhurried strokes. Honestly it felt luxurious and decadent to lay spooned with him as he fucked her slow and deep… she  really hadn’t noticed the peak was close until she came with a string of inarticulate grunts “Oh ooh—unghh; Aahhhh, Yass Yaass Yahhhhsss!”

While spasms of bliss were still pulsing through Hermione, Harry shifted once more. He released the leg he’d been supporting and rolled until he was atop Hermione, now face down on the bed; filled with Harry’s still rampant erection. In spite of all the passionate exertions they’d enjoyed…the magic of the curse insured his arousal would not subside until Hermione was sated and pregnant.

Remaining fully plunged inside his beautiful witch, Harry grasped her hipbones and drew himself back to a kneeling pose with his legs slightly spread his thighs flexed for stability. The move caused Hermione to fold at the waist; her arse rising up as her chest remained on the bed, her face to the side she moaned slightly… “Harry, you’re supposed to  _satisfy_  me you know…not execute me with death by orgasm…” her speech was a bit muffled by being almost pressed into the duvet, but she was still understandable as she continued…. “This position  _is_  a good idea, though. I get off quick and easily this way it won’t take long. One more climax then, give me our Baby. We’re almost done.”

Hearing Hermione’s instructions, Harry grasped her waist more firmly…. Her arse was spread wide, the puckered hole—a brownish-pink rosebud—was clenching erotically as he began to thrust into her with renewed purpose. He stroked his cock through her fluttering labia, sawing back and forth in rapidly increasing thrusts, their thighs smacking, producing the unmistakable spat—spat—spat sound of bare skin pleasantly connecting.

Harry reached under Hermione, and pressed her clitoris firmly causing her breath to hitch and an almost feral whine to escape. Gathering as much of her moisture as he could keep on his first two fingers; Harry bought his hand back from under the panting witch. He was shagging her mercilessly now; and in a surprise move, he smeared the glistening dew up the crack of her arse with a firm but slick caress that bowed Hermione’s spine and brought several foul words tumbling from her lips as she climaxed tremendously once again …“Ah, Harry! Hell— Shite! Oh, Bugger— Fuck! Fuck—Fuck!”  

Harry fully withdrew from within Hermione for the first time since they’d started lovemaking over an hour before… He leaned down and gently turned her over to her back before moving into position between her boneless appearing legs.

Hermione truly felt she was fully sated—she’d have sworn an oath if required.

Realizing that fact; she smiled radiantly and said. “We’ve done it, Harry! We can complete the ritual to conceive an heir… the magic will allow you to climax now…. The potions  _they_  gave you, along with those Susan gave me before we began, insure once you cum inside me there’s no avoiding conception of a male child…. Honestly, I never thought before we started that I would feel such a willingness—even outright eagerness to carry your child. But I do, Harry! I want your baby, in fact…” Hermione’s face lit with surprise and her voice took on a tone of wonder,  “I want  _all_  your babies.”

Harry was in position to continue once again loving and pleasing Hermione, he paused to use his knob to massage the folds of her cunt… not attempting to tease her or out of need to remain aroused; but just because he magically could not refrain from such contact. He spoke, his voice oddly neutral as though he feared expressing any emotions, he felt… “But, Love—you have plans.... Your work. And the things you still want to accomplish.… I’d not want to be the cause of you not reaching those goals. You’ve worked too long and sacrificed too much to leave them unfinished.”

Hermione kicked-up a leg and rolled them over pinning Harry beneath her, his cock sliding into her passage smoothly; completely without resistance; there was just a familiar feeling of satisfied fullness that she knew she’d never stop craving. “Tosh and rubbish, Potter. I can do everything I want and be mum to our children as well. Just try and stop me! First off though, you’ve got something you need to  _do_  your own self—” at Harry’s raised eyebrow, Hemione blew a sweat curled lock from her eyeline and huffed… you have to get me pregnant, git.”

Harry blushed, grinned ruefully and mumbled, “Oh, right you are, Love… Sorry, it’s hard to use the big-head when the little one is feeling so good.”

* * *

 

Their final coupling was gentle and loving but still passion filled for all of its tenderness. Hermione rode Harry with a rocking motion adding a sort of twist to her downward strokes periodically. Harry used his hands to support her as well as caressing her from thighs to shoulders… pausing to fondle her breasts and tease her nipples…

After several minutes of easygoing pleasure, Hermione allowed herself to drop to lay atop Harry as he rolled them over, so he assumed the upper position in their carnal dance. His thrusts started to take on more speed and power. Hermione lifted her feet bringing them behind Harry’s arse to actually assist in drawing him deeper into her on his downward motion… Harry lifted from his elbows to rear up and grasp the top of the headboard effectively changing the angle of his penetration such that Hermione’s hips rolled slightly lifting her arse from the bed and allowing the top of his shaft to slide along the sensitive tissues in the upper folds of her pussy.

Hermione began to have micro-orgasms firing like a series of firecrackers had been set off... lights began to flicker behind her eyelids like a strobe in a smoke-filled room each time Harry’s cock shifted inside her whether sliding in or pulling out—it made no difference with her wanton hunger. 

Harry felt the beginnings of his own release; in all the shagging they’d done during their encounter, he’d been denied completion, but he hadn’t minded; as he’d not felt cheated in any single way. He’d felt love for Hermione and happiness that she was getting such pleasure. A small part of him felt some satisfaction that he was able to bring such responses from her and just maybe a little pride…  _maybe_.

As Harry started to move with more urgency… Hermione moaned, “Yeah, baby! Give it to me.... I’ll try to wait for you to join—but don’t take too long… or you’ll have to catch the  _second_  wave….” 

Harry panted, as his hips bounced over her, “Not to worry, Love—I may just ride the crests of them all…. This is going to be brilliant!”

After just a few seconds more his thrusts started to shorten and increase in speed the muscles of his shoulders and along his spine were writhing with the tension he’d been building. Harry was grunting vocally acknowledging his impending climax... “ Ungh, ungh, ungh, I’m close, baby… ungh, Come with me, Hermione!  Com’on! Ungh  Come on, Baby, ungh!  Almost … Alm—Ahh Sshite! Ungh 

Reaching down Harry grabbed a breast with one hand as his other dropped to rub Hermione's clit. his last act before he reached sensory overload was to seek out and ravaged Hermione's gasping mouth....

Harry came so hard, his vision tunneled, and he was nearly knocked unconscious from the changes in his magical circumstance, and the release of the sexual tensions he’d been bound under for such a lengthy period of time. If he hadn’t still been grasped between Hermione’s seizing thighs, he’d have fallen head-first to the floor.

* * *

 

Hermione timed her moment perfectly, clenching her knees she used her feet to pull Harry’s arse toward her. Bringing his cock stabbing into her cunt on his last stroke, she impaled herself to his maximum reach. As she was doing her part, Harry brought his left hand to her right breast and pinched her nipple… his right hand dropped down to rub his thumb firmly against her engorged clit… and he lowered his head, his tongue taking her mouth just-about the same way his cock was her fanny. That broke her.... She came with a shriek of his name and fainted like she’d been stunned.

When Harry’s vision expanded back to ‘full-screen’  he found himself tangled with Hermione in a sweaty beautiful knot of arms and legs and intimate parts and hair and over it all was a sort of mesh of sensation he felt peace and satisfaction and security and acceptance and above all else he felt love.

Moving gently, he straightened Hermione’s legs and moved to stretch out beside her. Sliding an arm under her, he cradled her to is chest and lightly batted her damp curls from masking her insensate face. He kissed her forehead and cheek along her jaw to her pulse point…. Her pulse was easily felt, and regular Harry thought she’d be stirring soon.

As he was lovingly gazing at her soft features, Hermione blinked a few rapid times and then focused on his face… “Harry? Wha—how long was I out?” She queried.

“ Not sure… I was out of it too for a bit... That was  _brilliant_. We have to do some more of it soon.” Harry smiled. 

Hermione wandlessly cast a tempus spell, and saw the time was almost midnight… “Are you joking? We shagged for over two hours? Damnit, we’re going to need potions to walk out of the room and we’ll still be sore for days…. You, mark me.” She rolled her shoulders experimentally and cracked her neck to both sides to loosen up a bit. Her bushy hair was a mop of damp curls bouncing about her head completely in disarray.

Harry who had no idea where any of his possessions had been taken or even if the coven had chosen to destroy them or not, shrugged… “We’re going to have to let Susan examine us again to make sure the curse is really and completely gone. I know I _feel_ like it is over; but we have to make certain. When she’s looked us over again, she’ll set us to rights, I’m sure.”

Hermione sat up, completely comfortable in her sky-clad state as Harry had seen and pretty much touched _everything_ there was to her…. Her eyes narrowed at the memory of how literal that thought was, there would definitely be a conversation about some of her wizard’s carnal prowess… _he’s learned some things I’ll definitely be interested in hearing about that’s for certain._ She noted to herself, as she summoned her robe from the floor.

After stepping behind the screen to retrieve her clothing and wand,  Hermione shot a Patronus messenger through the ceiling before donning the robe. When she had the robe gathered about her, she tossed Harry a pair of Gryffindor red silk boxers to put on while they waited for Susan.

It took less than three minutes for Susan to knock at the door and be called into the room.

Once she was standing looking at her friends the Healer broke into a beaming smile and in a voice so innocent, she might have been a first year under Polyjuice, she said…. “So… I’m guessing everything came together rather well, then?”

Hermione blushed to her roots and gave the Healer a narrow-eyed frown.… Harry who felt incredibly buoyant after all that had taken place; by the prospect of getting out of the trap he’d been caught in, and doubtlessly by the visions of the future he was facing with Hermione and their child…. just couldn’t spare the mental space for embarrassment... he just chuckled and replied. “Yeah, Susan.… Very well, every single time.”

“Riiiiight—" Susan drawled…. She then smirked and said, “Well alright then, Mrs Potter, we’ve heard your husband’s opinion…. Would you care to confirm, deny, revise or extend?”

Hermione outright glared at Susan, and gave an icy, sharply-clipped and decisive, “NO. I would _NOT_.”

With a silencing finger raised in warning Hermione didn’t even look at Harry when he started a chuckling remark, which he turned into an exaggerated cough and throat-clear to cover….

“Let’s get our business finished. I’m completely done with this place…. I want to go home. I want Harry home. And, I want to soak in a bath for a week; pretty much in that order. So, Healer Bones…. do your bleeding job. We’ll leave the comedy for the males in the room—it’s their best talent, I’ve decided.” Hermione could have given Lucius Malfoy lessons at being imperious when she was of a mind.

Susan flapped a hand in surrender and to show there were no hurt feelings. Taking out her wand she hit Hermione with a diagnostic charm that was far different from the standard health check to which she was used to being subjected.

In just a couple of minutes from beginning the spell Susan cancelled it as she really didn’t need information on just how sexually active her patient had been recently. All she’d needed had been revealed in the prenatal/ maternal status area of the charm.

Smiling with genuine happiness for her friends and employers she delivered the results they were waiting to hear… “Congratulations, you Pair. It’s a boy. Conception took place; this date at 11:27:35 PM Confirmed to be the full biological progeny of Harry James Potter, 30-year-old Archmagus. Head of the Black, Gryffindor, Peverell and Potter Magical Houses and therefore recognized by Magic as Heir Designate of those lines.

And full biological progeny of Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger. 30-year-old Mage. Recognized by Magic as Heir Designate of the dormant Dagworth-Granger Magical House.”

“Since the curse has been in all respect fulfilled but one, Hermione you need to perform the official rites of motherhood and then deliberately and ritually release Harry to leave this place. Once you’ve done those tasks, bugger-off…. The crew and I, will gather-up all our gear and close out things.”

“You guys go figure out who gets which side of the bed, who gets up for the floo and who minds the loo roll installation protocols.” With a two fingered salute to Hermione, Susan tittered saucily as she was sashaying out the door.

“I would hex all her knickers with a permanent sticking charm…  Just so nobody’d ever get in her pants but her and only when she was all by her lonesome self…. But—that would only work if she wore knickers.” Hermione opined darkly.

Harry just sat gazing at Hermione specifically at Hermione’s sexy flat abdomen. He had the most astounded look of bewilderment…

“Harry, what’s the matter?” Hermione asked in puzzlement.

“You’re carrying our son….” Harry replied his voice a combination of awe and uncertainty.

“And—?” Hermione motioned for further elaboration.

“And…. I’m elated. And astonished and terrified, and really very sorry that you had to be put in that state due to my stupidity.…” Harry raised a restraining hand as Hermione started to interrupt… “Don’t mistake me. I do Love you… and I want the child… and plan to be the best Dad I can possibly be. We’ll even make the Magical marriage bond, Ceremonial and Legal if you want. We can talk all that out, later… but I’m just—so in awe of you; and what you given me tonight; what you’ve trusted me with…. I can’t express it.”

Hermione her eyes filling, took Harry in her arms and kissed him. Her heart was too full to speak.

* * *

 

‘The Rites of Motherhood’ was a ritual necessary for an un-married witch to insure her pregnancy was legally recognized and the rights of her unborn child to any heirships of any magical houses were given legal credibility and protection.

Hermione and Susan had consulted Harry’s solicitors prior to attempting to break the curses, and those dried-up, crusty, old sons-of-bitches had immediately drawn up the contracts for all four of Harry’s magical houses… thankfully none of which demanded that the Heir designate was not heir to any other house. That could have meant they’d have had to have a son for each title.

Hermione assembled the necessary items to perform the ritual, as Harry sat on the bedside and watched. He was curious, but held his questions for another time, as he didn’t want to break her concentration or risk somehow profaning the ritual;  which for all he knew, might have risked the new life they’d just created.

He sat and watched Hermione, making ready with an athame, a candle, a mithril bowl, and copies of what looked to be four contracts along with two potions vials. Harry was used to finding out Hermione knew things he’d never even heard spoken of…. When it came to magic, and spell-design and crafting, her gifts were regarded as innate.

Once everything was laid out on a marble pedestal, Hermione incanted a blessing for her child; She drank the first potion, lit the candle, and dropped a measure of the second potion into the bowl. She next, cut a line across the base of the thumb on her wand-hand with the athame and dropped a measure of her blood into the bowl. She used the flat of the ritual knife to heal the welling cut, then vanished all the unused blood there was. Taking the parchments of the contracts, she incanted a further blessing, then burnt each copy in the flame of the ritual candle, allowing the ashes to mingle with the potion and blood mixture in the bowl. After the last parchment was burnt to powder, she used a finger to wandlessly stir the mixture in the bowl until it turned clear as water…. Emptying the bowl into a conjured cup, she added the remaining potion; then symbolically offering the cup to each main compass-point she drank it down.

Harry hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until Hermione touched her head, heart, and womb, before kissing her hands, and drawing a blazing rune of protection in the air before her.

When the rune flashed and disappeared… Hermione spoke in a voice both terrifying and yet reassuring “So Mote It Be!” and Harry felt himself draw a ragged breath.

Hermione turned to her wizard, and in the most commanding tone she’d ever used with him in his entire life, she said… “Harry James Potter, I release you from all bonds and ensnaring enchantments. You are now, and forever shall you be, free from this place and any other place that has—or may yet—know the magic of those who bound you here. By the sacrifices I have made; and by my free will, I call Magic to judge. I command thee now; Get Thee Hence! Never shalt thou be bound again by such magic. SO, MOTE IT BE!”

Harry had no clue what to say but it wouldn’t have mattered, because before he could form a thought, He was no longer sitting on the bed in the dungeon of Rosier Manor… instead, he was sitting on the floor of Hermione’s bedroom, in her flat in Paris.


	5. Chapter Four

** ONE WAY TO START A HARMONIOUS LIFE **

 

Warning

Tagged for discussion of and possible onscreen squickiness of Non-consensual rituals of sexual nature. Discussion of Noncon and Consensual Dominate/ Submissive sex; Magically Forced Impregnation; Discussion of and possible on-screen use of One party used as sex slave for other party’s sexual satisfaction.

#Explicit #AU  #Harmony  #H-E-A

* * *

 

** CHAPTER FOUR **

Harry stood,  moved to the living room, then drifted on into the kitchen…. he was beginning to feel hungry, so he figured the nutrient potion and the food Schmo had brought was just about to run it’s course…. He decided he wanted to fix a snack for Hermione and himself for when she finally got there.

Since Hermione was living primarily in London for the last eighteen-month, the flat was currently unused.

The building was magically owned, and the owner provided house-elf maintenance for tenants who might be absent for extended periods. Finding little that could be of use, Harry picked up a rather thick stack of well-handled—some might say hard-used—take away menus. There were at least three for every kind of cuisine Hermione favored; French, Greek, Indian, Italian…. but only one Jewish Deli, because Hermione would accept no arguments favoring any other. **Isaac’s** run by a fellow named Ruben Merriman, was ‘Her Deli’ and there just were no other contenders for her favor. His witch was the same about “ **Old India Trading** ” where she got her tea. She had only one bakery she frequented as well, **Goode’s Freshly Baked** in Whitechapel… and if she was choosing the pub there was no question where she’d pick; **The Shredded Rose** , four streets over from the rooms she shared with Penelope in Heathgate.

Harry, choosing a menu from the stack without much real consideration laid it to the side and stood back scratching his head he realized he really was rather in desperate need of a thorough shower.  Hastily making his way to the in-suite bath, he dropped the boxers to the floor near the hamper and turned the water to it’s most forceful… he set the temperature just a few degrees below scalding before stepping under the nozzle. The water impacting his skin brought an awareness of how tired he was starting to feel….

* * *

 

Hermione apparated into her flat and couldn’t immediately lay eyes on Harry. She repressed her immediate reflex to panic thinking the tether the coven had place on him had not in fact been severed and by completing the ritual she had inadvertently banished Harry back into their control.

“Harry, where are you?” She called out.

At first, she didn’t hear a response and her fears began a resurgence…. Seeing the take-away menus in disarray and one laid to the side gave her a bit of relief confirming that Harry had at least arrived here. But she was still at a loss that he wasn’t waiting to embrace her in welcome and relief when she arrived. He’d been through tremendous mental and physical stress and she still had no clear picture of what trauma he’d suffered under that pack of cruel dark slags.

Finally noticing the sound of the shower Hermione practically apparated to the bedroom and into the in-suite…. There he stood; Her wizard, soap covering him from hair to arse… using her best loofa to scrub an armpit, his eyes tightly squinted to prevent the copious amounts of suds from burning them. Hermione felt such relief at sight of him she practically collapsed in a boneless heap to sit on the lid of the toilet as she hoarsely gasped, “There you are! I was so afraid something had triggered the _‘Potter Factor’_ and I’d lost you yet again…”

Due to the sound of the shower spray on the marble tiles, Harry had no indication he was not still alone in the flat was startled just a bit when Hermione spoke; and upon spinning around to face the direction of her voice had slipped comically having to scramble for footing…. At the same time, he dropped the hand clenching the loofa to shield his groin causing a rather rough and unpleasant impact between his tender genitals and the defoliating sponge. His eyes too flew open and immediately fell victim to the suds dripping over his face.

“Merlin’s shriveled bollocks! Shite, Hermione! god-damnit… gah… My eye! motherfu---

Spttt—spttt—spttt—argh! Ptooey!” Harry’s furious tirade degenerated into his trying to spit out the mouth full of soap he had inhaled trying to tell off his new bride.

Hermione was in stitches too amused to even attempt aiding her wizard as he flailed about shouting and making noises of indignant distress. The final tipping point came when the language he’d been using--that would have had her grandmother threatening to wash out his mouth with soap, literally was.… Her shrieks of laughter at that point seemed to breach some over pressured dam within Harry and he exploded in a roar, “Argh! Ya, Fink it’s funny do ya?” He gasped… “See how amusing this is, then…” as he threw a soap-filled cloth out of the shower to ‘splat’ against her heaving chest drenching her blouse and spraying soapy water into her face.  

“Harry James!” Hermione shrieked…  “I don’t think that was called for, at all!” she flicked her wand toward his soap covered visage and hit him with a jet of icy water.

Harry finally free from a face-full of damnable lather, retaliated by wandlessly summoning Hermione directly into the shower to his embrace… whereupon he held her under the stinging spray of the showerhead drenching her completely. Her hair lost its bushiness under the weight of the water and her clothes heavily pressed on her to the point of almost binding.

Hermione could not have cared less how wet she was or how it made her look… not even if she’d applied her maximum effort to the attempt. She was in Harry’s arms; and he was kissing her like it was his sole purpose for being. It was tender… it was passionate… and  Morgana’s garter it was thorough. Their kiss was easy and without hurry… no sense of urgency not like it was a lead-up to something else; the kiss was the only thing on the agenda—Harry was kissing her and it was… dawn on the first day in Eden, the opening of the gates to Shangri-La, and the finding of El Dorado all combined.

Finally, after some immeasurable space of time Harry broke the kiss and grinned, “Hi. what took you so long? I was getting lonely….”

Hermione felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Dropping her chin, inexplicably shy, she hugged Harry tighter and kissed his chest in spite of a lingering bit of soap… “I’m sorry, baby. I tried to hurry. I went and gathered you some things and made a quick trip to the vault, the goblins called me Lady Potter it was surreal.”

“Smart just like always...” Harry smiled, kissed her temple and continued…. “I don’t have the foggiest what those bitches did with my things. Did you manage to find my glasses… I’d really like to be able to see you clearly from further away than arm’s length…. But keeping you within arm’s length is rather appealing; so, there is _that_ ….”

Hermione laughed brightly as she relaxed her hug without releasing Harry completely and nodded… “ yes, they were exactly where we designated when we set the enchantments. They seem completely undamaged… I also pulled my maximum weekly amount, and I also brought the wand.”

Reaching into the pocket of her saturated skirt, she drew out two boxes the magically expanded to become a glasses case and a wand box. Offering the glasses case to Harry she reflected on the numerous times throughout their lives she had been called upon to assist him with his eyewear….

These glasses were decidedly different from others that came before them…. After seeing a couple of _James Bond_ movies and some of the Mission Impossible movies Harry decided he could use his glasses to give him unsuspected abilities that would prove very useful in his work as an Auror, Hit-Wizard and leader of the ICM—International Confederation of Magic—Mage Corps.

Harry’s glasses were heavily enchanted with runic spells and entailed to him personally through blood ritual; meaning they could not be successfully stolen from him... if taken from him they would magically return to his vault.  They were charmed to be practically indestructible, with an almost unbreakable Anti-theft charm, a Sticking charm, as well as a modest powered Notice-me-not. Hermione had crafted a special Glamour charm which can be turned on with a word in Parseltongue allowing the glasses to effectively keep people from seeing his true features... a runic Impervius Totalus made them water repellent and fog resistant—they remain clear in sudden temperature changes—the Impervius also meant the glasses gave his eyes protection from liquids which could be thrown to blind him…. and shielded from vapors, smoke, ash, dust and other particulate threats. Harry with Hermione’s help had enchanted his glasses give much same visual abilities as Mad-Eye Moody’s magical eye gave him... Harry could see through things, as well seeing people under invisibility cloaks... actually his own invisibility cloak is the only one in existence that he cannot see through... he sees that the cloak is covering someone, but he can’t see the identity of that person who is wearing it. **_(possible sees in infrared... heat signature?)_** they charmed them to react to changes in lighting preventing him from being dazzled or blinded by light whether from spells or muggle sources…. they become tinted when out of doors line muggle sunglasses. Hermione has a pair of “fashion glasses” that offer her the same abilities including functioning as sunglasses when outside.

Handing Harry, the wand box Hermione kissed away his sudden frown of disgruntlement at the contact, and said… “Why don’t you go dress and get reacquainted with the Hallow…. and I’ll finish this shower you’ve started me…. then we’ll order-in and spend our time snogging and talking, okay?”

Harry kissed her and grunted, “Yeah sounds like a workable plan… Shall I order while you shower?”

Hermione stepped out of his embrace and nodded… “Yes, do… and I’ll try to be quick.”

* * *

 

Leaving the in-suite bath Harry, didn’t see any clothing or baggage in the bedroom so he returned to the living room… and there sitting beside Hermione’s three-inch-heeled pumps, sat an HJP field bag with Harry’s Basilisk-hide battle robe neatly folded across it. 

“The goddess bless, her… she really is incomparable in her brilliance.” Harry murmured to himself as he laid the battle robe over the back of a chair and slung up the field bag to lay on the low conversation table in front of the sofa…. Extracting a set of clothing and trainers he made short work of dressing. Boxer briefs, socks, golfing shirt and black dragon-hide jeans saw Harry ready to face handling the Elder wand.  He had attempted to destroy it; when that proved unsuccessful, he tried to return it to Dumbledore’s tomb, only to find it waiting on him the next time he sat at his desk. The final solution was for him to place it in a box under a Parselmagic seal and store it in his vault.

Sitting on the sofa Harry reached out and held his wand hand over the top of the wand box, barely making contact he hissed the charm to unseal the box and caught the Death Stick when it leapt out of the open box top.

There was a wave of magical energy that ruffled papers and caused curtains to sway; Harry’s hair, still a bit damp from the shower, snapped out straight from his head so suddenly water misted the air around his head in reaction. The sensation ran p his arm and across his chest before the wand released an eerie bluish discharge almost like a lightning bolt thankfully it just cracked out into the air in front of him without impacting anything.

Harry had never handled another wand that felt comparable. He had handled many powerful ones some were comfortable in his hand like old friends or even almost family… some felt bitter and threatening like they were just biding their time waiting for the chance to take a bite of him.

The Elder Wand wasn’t uncomfortable. Harry thought it’s power felt tempting and maybe seductive actually. He understood the wand held great promise in his hand and would not be easily used by any other unless they could defeat him... but also his having possession of the other two Hallows meant the wand would not willingly accept another.

Harry did not fear the wand; but he wasn’t certain what his actually carrying and using the wand as Dumbledore had done would mean. He had not and had asked Hermione to refrain from—at least for the time being—researching what being the Master of Death actually might mean.

As Harry sat waiting on Hermione to finish her shower, he used the Elder wand to tidy up the slight disorder of things around the room and regain some familiarity with handling what some called the most powerful wand in existence. Just as he was placing the wand in the concealed holster on his belt there was a noise of an incoming floo call… stepping over to the fireplace, Harry dropped to a knee and muttered the unlock charm that allowed the floo to connect for communication.

“Boss, you there?” The voice of Falcone enquired.

“I’m here, Franco. Let’s have it.” Harry wasted no time with pleasantries as he knew the hit-wizard on the other end held no fondness for such in matters of importance. The fact that he was contacting Harry at this time after what had just recently transpired spoke to its significance.

“We received report from Bland. His target and associates abducted fifteen-year-old daughter of Italian diplomat from her school in Riga. There was nothing he could do to prevent it or stop them as he was operating alone and had no time to call in assistance….”

“Status right now?” Harry interrupted.

Falcone paused to draw a long breath then replied, “Unclear… the perpetrators apparently retreated to their leader’s villa on the Amalfi Coast. Bland has requested the other members of Grey team and an assist from Red team has been greenlit they are on station in Rome and holding. An assault force is being assembled from closest assets and we’re continuing surveillance of the ritual space they habitually use.”

“Information on time line… how long before action has to be taken?” Harry asked.

Falcone shrugged, “Unknown…perhaps thirty-six to forty-eight hours I’d say; they most likely had most of their preparations done before making their move. Choosing to target the daughter of a Muggle diplomat in a smaller far-off foreign country means they were hoping to keep their own magical government from catching wind of their crimes for as long as possible.

Nodding Harry, replied… “Right. I assume you are in Rome, Franco?” receiving an answering nod he continued, “I’ll be joining you shortly I want layouts and tactical action plans for both the ritual space and the villa when I arrive. Have Espinoza make sure he has his full kit ready we may need his whole bag of tricks.”

Falcone’s head turned to the side in the flames he spoke briefly the words not reaching Harry then he turned back and said, “Rico says he’s all set. He has four goblin made ward busters one primary plus a back-up for each target. If we happen to only face one assault, then he can toss out all four; no wards yet made could hold for more than a few seconds. If we can drop the warding undiscovered, that is the best case. If the wards hold and the targets catch wind of our attack… they kill the hostage and run … that is worst case.”

Harry had put on his shoes and gathered the Basilisk robe by this time…. “I’ll be in Rome in twenty minutes. Be ready.” He ordered.

* * *

  

Hermione stretched-cat like under the under the spray of the powerful jets… one of the things she missed about this flat while living in London was this shower… the water cascading over her body was delicious… she had soaped and rinsed twice and was actually considering a third time it felt so good.

As the waters flowed over her shoulders and back, Hermione rolled her neck loosening the tension; her hand rose from her waist up over her abdomen bringing a wistful smile as she thought upon their son already growing there just hours from conception, but already becoming the center of her focus.

As her hands brushed upward, she cupped her own breasts briefly before rising still to come to rest massaging her own shoulders. The waters were sensually relaxing and enflaming at the same time. Her libido was tingling…. Wanton though it seemed she was getting randy and she had a convenient _husband_ just a couple rooms away…life was good.

Deciding to seek out Harry and start their newly envisioned relationship in a pleasant and deliberately matrimonial way Hermione shut off the water and put on a charmed robe of thick comfortable terrycloth, throwing a hurried drying charm at her hair more in self-defense than actual hope of drying it properly she quit the Bath and muttered… “Let’s go find your daddy, little guy... see if he wants to _play house_ with mummy….”

Entering the living room Hermione found a glowing message hanging in the air over the conversation table…

 

**_Hermione love, I’m really-really sorry, there was a crisis message came_ **

**_through while you were in the shower. I’m joining Red Team in Rome._ **

**_I will be in contact once things are clearer. Gray Team is on surveillance_ **

**_of the target. I’ll be waiting with the assault force until we know where_ **

**_to strike. Please rest and don’t worry._ **

**_All my Love Harry_ **

 

Hermione lashed her hand through the magical letters causing them to disappear, as she felt her magic react to the emotions which engulfed her. Her hair was waving about her head as if in a strong wind, her eyes were aglow in an eerie amber light… waves of magic were pulsing from her to shake, dislodge, or toss around practically every item which was not attached to the structure of the flat. Annoyance led to anger which quickly became a blinding rage. Disappointment and a slight feeling of rejection soon morphed to become a petulant indignation….

 **“HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SUCH AN ARSEHOLE!”** She shrieked as she finally sank to sit on the sofa… 

Gazing around at the total wreck her magic had made of the entire room maybe the entire flat, Hermione huffed a breath blowing a magically dried and slightly singed lock from her face…. “Your daddy is in _sooo_ much trouble, young man. You better not come out being anything like him, mister—or you’ll be grounded as long as you live.”


	6. Chapter Five

** ONE WAY TO START A HARMONIOUS LIFE **

 

Warning

Tagged for discussion of and possible onscreen squickiness of Non-consensual rituals of sexual nature. Discussion of Noncon and Consensual Dominate/ Submissive sex; Magically Forced Impregnation; Discussion of and possible on-screen use of One party used as sex slave for other party’s sexual satisfaction.

#Explicit #AU  #Harmony  #H-E-A 

* * *

 

CHAPTER FIVE

 

Harry landed at the Gringotts portkey station of the Rome branch immediately moving to the exit. For all of his distaste for that form of magical transportation Harry had had an epiphany one night a couple of years ago, while trying to plan a trip with Hermione. H came up with an alternative plan instead of depending on international portkeys that kept to rigid schedules but only for set hours during day time. If one needed to travel after hours the only option was purchasing a onetime use international portkey which took about an hour to craft assuming there was no one in line ahead of you. Those portkeys were expensive, and they were never round trip….

Harry’s idea was to have readily accessible, dependable and secure portkey service to almost every National Capitol in the world by enlisting the goblins to offer portkey terminals at all of their branch locations…. Harry’s proposal to the goblins was met with great approval and readily agreed they could offer portkey services from every bank to every other bank for set fees; the portkeys were available on demand, around the clock and could be purchased as either one-way or roundtrip.

For coming up with the idea and offering it to the goblins instead of starting his own business, Harry got free portkey use for himself and his operatives when on HJP business.

* * *

 

Franco Falcone and Rico Espinoza were waiting when Harry exited the Portkey room.

“Status?” he caught Franco’s eye with a raised bow.

The Italian scowled, shrugged one shoulder, pursed his lips as he replied, “Little change… everything is ready with our forces; but there’s been no noticeable movements with the targets.”

Nodding, Harry stifled a yawn, “I’m going to have to have a kip unless things jump off.”

Rico motioned with one hand as he spoke in a melodious baritone, “We have a room set up for rest, S.O.P calls for the assault force to follow fifty percent rotation half the force on watch and half resting.”

Ther three wizards had strolled from the Gringotts location out of Rome’s magical enclave into a Muggle business district as they were speaking. Turning into a car park they stopped at a dark BMV sedan which Falcone unlocked with a remote entry fob. Entering the car, Harry in the front passenger spoke over his shoulder… “Rico tell me about the warding around the ritual space.”

Rico Espinoza was born and reared in Madrid. A master at ward building and breaking,  he was recruited to HJP while still an ICM hit-wizard. He had served as an Auror with the Spanish La mágico Sección de Justicia. Physically he stood bit taller than average, was lean and wiry framed… of swarthy complexion, with warm caramel-colored eyes. Rico kept his shoulder length raven black hair in a loose tail held by an enchanted silver clip. The Spanish wizard scowled, “They are not impressive. These dark gilipollas are not of great intelligence or they suffer from a tremendous amount of over confidence.”

Franco chuckled gruffly, “All the better for us, I would think.”

“No matter what opinions we might have of their intelligence of competence; we can’t get cocky. Let’s remember it was a bunch of witches of little to no reputation and nothing to recommend them that nearly took me out.”  Harry grimaced… “Even though I was careless and operating alone… I don’t find any comfort in those facts. I was dropped without getting a spell off. I’m not going to repeat my errors.”

As Harry finished speaking, Rico turned the car from the residential street they’d been following into the drive of an estate hidden behind a formidable stone wall and a belt of landscaped trees.

The centuries old palazzo was a huge stone three story structure at the end of a winding drive. The grounds around the estate were well kept lawns interspersed with ornamental gardens and orchards.

Harry had bought the place just prior to starting HJP with an idea he might use it as his headquarters but since it was a muggle place and he was more heavily focused in the magical world he decided to keep it as a residence combination safehouse.

Once the three wizards were inside there was a brief conference where it was confirmed there had been no movements of note by the dark forces. Harry retired to his private suite for a rest in preparation for whatever action might come.

* * *

 

Tossing fitfully, Hermione lay alone in the huge bed. She was very tired, but she was finding sleep to be completely elusive… she had calmed drastically from her initial anger at Harry for taking off on his latest quest, but she was still put out with him. She also was nursing a large resentment that he had not though to include her in the mission… Finding herself randy and the frustration she felt to then be denied any relief from her impulses was also adding to her inability to rest.

Finally giving up on sleep as a bad job, she stood and moved to the kitchen. She had taken time to set everything back to rights from her magical temper. In the kitchen she rummaged looking for some tea and maybe some biscuits. Her search proved just as unsuccessful as Harry’s had earlier.  Standing hands on hips, she contemplated going out or trying to get take away brought in…. thinking of take away reminded her of the menus Harry had riffled before she arrived.

With obvious purpose Hermione return to the bedroom and dress quickly in a dark ensemble of dragon hide from boots up; pairing it with her own basilisk robe—Harry had gifted her when she joined him in HJP—gathering a few magical items into her pockets and putting a hand to her wand, she muttered, “Right. Leave me behind like a timid firstie? I think not Harry James.”

With a blinding spin Hermione apparated.

* * *

 

 

The crack of Apparation broke the silence of the early morning predawn; Hermione Granger marched up the walk to the door of the Roman palazzo. The door before her open without visible reason and she swept into the vast main room Arched hallways lead to wings to either side and dual staircases before her led to the upper stories. Franco Falcone merely raise an eyebrow at her sudden appearance before raisin a single extraordinarily long finger to point upward.

Hermione barely spared the Italian wizard a glance as she moved to the stairs on her right and began to climb, “Don’t bother announcing me, Franco. I’ll manage.”

The landing at the top of the first flight of stairs served as a conversation space with a low table and a pair of heavy carved wooden chairs. There was a painting of some wild looking warlock standing on a rocky outcrop apparently holding back a storm…. At Hermione’s approach the Wizard moved to leave his frame and lightning scorched the rocks at his feet… “Keep on with your work, Galileo.”

Shoulders hunching as if expecting a blow, the portrait hastily returned to his rocky perch and re-raised his gnarled staff to point at the dark and ominous clouds approaching from the horizon.

Ascending another flight of stairs, Hermione reached the landing and turned to her right… the hallway before her was lined with a dozen or so doors interspersed with pieces of fine art, portraits and antique furniture.

Steps muffled by the thick Persian carpet the angry witch practically marched down the hallway the depth of her wrath could be readily measured from the portraits which moved to exit their frame only to be stilled by some unseen means.

Stopping before the third door on the left Hermione drew a breath then vanished the door with a wave of her wand before she stepped into the well-appointed sitting room of the suite Harry had claimed…. Moving directly to the bedroom door standing ajar she pushed it open. Fairy lights around the edges of the ceiling managed enough light to show Harry was sprawled half undressed atop the bed. He’d managed to remove his shoes and shirt, but by the looks of things--belt loose, button and zip open--he’d fallen asleep in the midst of removing his trousers.

Hermione hit her mate with a sharply worded _Rennervate_ then in a honeyed voice she called, “Hello darling, I believe we need to have a chat…”

* * *

 

As Harry awoke, he sat up and straightened his glasses then wished he’d removed them as he beheld his obviously furious witch standing before him, wand leveled.

Before harry could speak move or pretty much even think Hermione cast a chain of spells that had him stuck to the bed, silenced and rather painfully aware that she was no someone to annoy lightly… judging by her hair wafting about her head reminiscent of a strong wind and the glow in her eyes she was beyond annoyed, past angry and probably sitting on the throne of royally furious filing her nails.

“Harry James, you inconsiderate, daft prick… I bloody told you, our son is going to have both parents for his whole life.  How dare you charge off and leave me behind with just a bloody message you couldn’t even make the effort of actually writing out on parchment. We were supposed to be spending time settling into our new lives together. I worried myself to near insanity when you were captured, and I was really overjoyed when we were able to find you relatively unharmed… but did you care? I have no idea what you could possibly think was so important you felt the need to leave without discussion or at least a personal face-to-face explanation… I am so angry right now that if I wasn’t carrying your son, I’d leave you stuck here and never speak to you again.”

When Harry made contorted-face trying to convey he wanted to interrupt; Hermione jabbed her wand forward and hit him with a spell that felt much like being hit with an electrical charge.

“I’m too tired to deal with this shite; I’m going to bed. I’ll finish with you when I wake….” Hermione huffed.

Without further words she magically changed her clothes to sleep wear and crawled into bed; waved her wand and closed the door. Harry was left stuck to the bed atop the covers to contemplate his life choices.

* * *

 

Hermione woke suddenly, she remained motionless as she took stock trying to figure out what had disturbed her slumber… everything was quiet, there was no light from the large window so it was still pre-dawn… since there was nothing readily identifiable with her physical senses she placed her hand on her wand under her pillow and silently cast a shield charm before she rolled to a sitting position wand at the ready… Harry was still magically held in place atop the bed covers and apparently sleeping… noticing the door was not closed as it was when she went to bed. Hermione cast a finite on Harry and covered his mouth with her hand both waking him and warning him to be on his guard at the same time….

Harry had been dozing fitfully for around three hours when he was suddenly wakened by a hand over his mouth. All of his years serving in field operations fighting the Dark Arts had taught him not to overreact in such a circumstance. Eyes opening without moving, he found Hermione sitting wand at the ready looking intently head a-swivel as she searched for threats. Drawing the Elder wand from it’s concealed holster on his belt he managed to silently shield himself just in time for a sickly-yellow spell to flash through the open bedroom door….

Harry and Hermione split in opposite directions way from one another; as they retuned a combination of powerful combat spells. Harry led with a blinding hex, followed immediately with a severing and a blasting charm.

Hermione rolled from the bed and fired a trio of spells from the floor. Her lead was a confusing jinx followed by a bone vanishing charm used by healers and finishing with a fire-starting spell.

Between their combined efforts Harry and Hermione were able to bring down the spell caster outside the bedroom door…. Wands at the ready they moved to either side of the doorway and peered around the corners… there was a body lying against the wall opposite the doorway, beginning to smoke; a wand lay a couple of feet away down the hall from its outstretched hand. Harry back against the wall to the left of the door, motioned to himself and pointed with his left index finger out into the hallway and to the right. Then nodded to Hermione to remain in position next to the door and watch for trouble from the left.

Before Harry could move, a spell impacted the door frame near his shoulder spraying splinters of wood and plaster into the bedroom… there was an answering spell from the opposite direction down the hall and the meaty ‘splat’ of flesh impacting something hard immediately followed by a thump of a body hitting the carpet. “All clear!” Falcone’s magically enhanced voice rang out.

Exiting the bedroom, Harry and Hermione examined the two bodies laying several feet apart. The nearest was a wizard; brought down by their spells… he was clearly dead from the way he appeared to be folded in-half the wrong direction. Upon closer examination the corpse was missing its left hand and wrist… and looked to have been severely burned. The second attacker--a female--lay face-down one arm above her head the second flung out to the side. Turning the body over they found the witch to be a youngish-looking, dark-haired, olive-skinned girl with a shocked look frozen on her features. There did not appear to be any outward signs of spell-damage, but she was definitely dead.

Franco Falcone and several other witches and wizards joined Harry and Hermione, as they were inspecting the bodies.

“Your work, Franco?” Harry indicated the witch at his feet.

“I took out one downstairs.” The stoic Italian gestured over his shoulder toward a witch in a hideous plaid dressing gown… “Hoffpower got that one.” 

“Identifications?” Hermione tossed over her shoulder, bending to retrieve dead witch’s wand.

Frowning Harry turned a piercing gaze on his Head of Security when no answer was immediately forth-coming…. “Falcone?”

Squatting to pick up the wand belonging to the dead wizard Franco replied “All three were our people. The one downstairs--at least--was cursed with Imperius… Unclear at this time; if these were as well, or if one of these cursed the other two.”  

All business, Harry declared, “Okay right. We need a team here to investigate their movements see if it can be determined if one of them cursed the other two or if all three were cursed by somebody else… obviously this was intended to be a hit… apparently, I was the target. So, we need to know if this is coming from the Segreti Serpico Cabal that we’re targeting or if this is something else….”

At Harry’s words, Hermione cleared her throat and quirked an eyebrow in question… “We need to have a talk Potter… And I mean right now.”

Looking for all the world the way an elf looks who’s being threatened with clothes Harry gives a single head nod in resignation and motions an after-you-hand toward the open bedroom door…

* * *

 

Closing the door, after they entered Harry murmured, “We can get dressed while we talk….”

Drawing his wand, he spelled the door with locking and silencing charms then tossed the wand on the bed before dropping his trousers and moving to his field-bag  sitting on an ottoman in front of a plush chair.

As he was pulling on fresh dragon hide trousers and matching waistcoat over an oxblood shirt... as he sat pulling on his dragonhide boots, he looked askance at Hermione who hadn’t made a move to change but had stood hands on hips watching him throughout his brief changing.  “You wanted to talk, you said.” Harry spoke as he sheathed his wand.

“I did.” Hermione stonily glared… “I meant what I said before we did the ritual. This child is going to grow up with _both_ Parents. You are going to account to me, Harry James. Why was it so important that you come to personally run this operation? What is the mission? How do I not already know what this is all about?” 

Harry folded his hand around a crossed knee and sighed…. “In reverse order… I’d not had a chance to brief you on the new developments in what we all though was a closed case. This one goes back to my last weeks as Chief of the War-Mages.”

“We all thought when Francisco Zambini and his conclave were taken down; that was the end of things… turns out we were mistaken…. That conclave was not the only group involved in seeking to bring a resurgence in the Blood supremacy movement. The same dark-shite that Grindelwald and Riddle championed... they are seeking to use blood sacrifice rituals to empower some git to be the next Dark Lord….”

“It was going to be Zambini, but he was only the first in a list of succession. We don’t know all of their names; but we have the next candidate under surveillance... I’ve had Bland and Gray Team shadowing a group called: The Segreti Serpico….”

“The _Secret Serpent_ is a cabal of upwards of thirty-members the inner circle is a council of seven; of which Aldo Traversini Selvaggio one of Grindelwald’s lieutenants was a witch named Travers there was at least one Death Eater who carried that name as well. This git is related to that family hence the middle name… he is also somehow related to the Savage family in Britain… so definitely connected to Dark Arses far and wide.”

“This is unfinished business Hermione, I can’t not see this through. There is a fifteen-year-old Muggle girl… daughter of a Muggle Italian diplomat to the Latvian government, she was kidnapped from Riga and brought to Italy… intel says she is going to be sacrificed in a ritual to boost Selvaggio’s power probably night after next during the peak full moon...”

“Now you’re hacked-off at me and you have every right… I’m sorry for my thoughtless ness and rushing off the way I did but I wasn’t just charging off on my own and I never meant to purposely exclude you from this case. I could plead exhaustion; or the fact that I’m still really keyed-up-–tense—from being taken the way I was… or just the fact that I’m a huge git, which you know very well; but honestly, we don’t have the time for a prolonged conversation over things that can’t be changed at this point… So, I’ll just say I sincerely apologize… and if you feel the need to hex me, I won’t hold it against you. I was just asking you wait until after we had taken down these Dark Sons o’ Bitches and got that innocent fifteen-year-old muggle back to her family.”

Hermione was almost as peeved by having the wind taken from her sails, as she was that Harry had seemingly kept her in the dark about such a major operation… What could she say in the face of the threat of a potential new Grindelwald or Voldemort? To say nothing of the imperative need to rescue that child who if she wasn’t being kept unconscious had to be terrified to madness.

“I’m not going to curse you, Harry… At least not at the moment but it’s not off the table for another time. We have too much work to do right now.” 

Rubbing her chin in contemplation, she paced a short distance and back then faced her wizard, “Do you think the attack on us this morning was a move from Selvaggio and his followers?”

Harry shrugged, “Where else would it be coming from, babe?”

Ignoring the pet-name for the moment, Hermione replied speculatively, “I was just thinking that those slags in the coven back in Britain surely can’t be happy that their plot has been uncovered and disrupted for now... I’d think revenge against the two of us would be a pretty large item on their agenda... and that means I could definitely have been the target instead of you since it would have been registered in the ministry that I’m carrying the child one of them was planning to get.”

Harry slumped head hanging at the weight of what Hermione had posited… the though that the three attacked had been attempting not to take him out but to murder Hermione and their newly conceived son… literally just hours into gestation and already a target…. “It’s got to be a curse on First-born Potters. I was a target from before I was born; now history is possibly repeating itself. What the bloody-fuck do I do, Hermione?”


End file.
